Ai ga subeteOur era starts from here
by Mysterium
Summary: Kagome has to go home again. But by sitting Inuyasha she loses their bet and has to grant him a wish. What will happen when Inuyasha follows her on a trip with her classmates?
1. Nearly prevented Return

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Hi there! Well, this is my first fanfic. I've read the Inuyasha manga up to chapter 389 which is the first chapter of Vol. 40. (The latest chapter published is chapter 391, I think). I can't remember every detail, but still there may be spoilers. So if there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy reading my story!

**Mysterium **

P.S.: As you can guess, I don't own Inuyasha & co.! Why should I write a fic if I did? But… on second thought… maybe I just want to write how I'd like the story to end, but my producer doesn't…

Oh and…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 1: Nearly prevented Return

The sun already started glowing a slight shade of red and the shadows the trees and rocks were throwing were getting longer and darker every passing minute. Slowly the estates surrounding the small village in Sengoku Jidai Japan got covered in a dim light making the scenery which would be replaced with the roads and skyscrapers of modern Tokyo only five centuries later seem even more mysterious - but still beautiful - than usual to everybody who got the chance to take a glimpse at it. Oh err…at least everybody but a certain _hanyou_ who sat pouting in one of the branches of a huge god tree near an old well.

Inuyasha paid no attention to his surroundings for one good reason: He was angry!

Well, at least _he_ thought it was a good reason. You will probably agree that being angry with Kagome for helping Kaede while anyhow staying at this Edo village instead of shard hunting isn't really justified – even if your name is Inuyasha!

Actually he just tried to talk himself into believing he was angry with the only person he never could be angry with - the only one he truly trusted. But of course he would never admit something like this…not even to himself!  
Usually he would have headed back to Kaede's hut for supper in time - only to make sure everybody was alright. But today he was lost in thoughts about that _stupid wench_ he was so 'angry' about.

At the same time the 'stupid wench' entered Kaede's hut followed by Sango, both of them carrying the bathing supplies they had taken with them as they went bathing (and of course a lot of chit chatting) in the hot springs near the village almost an hour ago.

'Did you enjoy yourselves?', asked the lecherous monk who was already boiling water as they entered the hut.

'Yep! Really relaxing, wasn't it, Sango?', replied Kagome.

'Yes, it was.', agreed the demon huntress while scooping up Kiara in her arms.

Kagome let her eye travel through the inside of the hut. Once again she realized how little the buildings were furnished in that time compared to hers. There was nothing else than the fire place, some pots filled with herbs and medicines, a rolled up futon and some objects you could have recognized as pots and pans.

'So where is everybody?', asked Sango after she had followed Kagome's gaze still holding the now purring demon cat.

Miroku who was leaning against the wall at the far side of the room answered immediately, 'As for Shippou, he is with Kaede-sama. I think she is still in the village taking care of the ill. And as for Inuyasha…', he paused to sigh heavily, 'I think he is somewhere in the woods, pouting again.'

Kagome blinked in astonishment 'Inuyasha isn't back yet?', she asked, 'He already went of in the morning. What should he be pouting about at all?' I didn't even say 'sit' or something. , she added to herself.

Sango sat down as far away form the lecherous monk as possible. Who wouldn't get suspicious of this all too innocent smile he put on his face?

'Probably he is just moody because we are staying here instead of go after Naraku.', she suggested.

'Yeah, I think you're right.' But Kagome still couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha could be angry about. After all he agreed going back because there was no sign of Naraku or one of the shards.

Suddenly something popped into her mind.  
'He will definitely come back here when he smells that I'm making ramen!', she revealed to the others while approaching her yellow backpack. As she took out some packets of instant ramen she noticed a piece of paper falling to the ground. Curious about it she quickly put the ramen near the fire place in the middle of the room then turned round and bent down to pick it up. Unfortunately she didn't realize the monk who was now just behind her and neither did Sango.

'What's that?', asked Kaede who was heading for her hut with the small kitsune on her left shoulder. Shippou sighed 'Huhhh. I will never understand the grown ups!', he declared, 'I guess Miroku tried to grope Sango again. But I don't understand what that's all about.'

About one minute ago there had been a well audible shriek followed by a noise that sounded suspiciously of a huge boomerang hitting Miroku's head.

When the old priestess entered her hut she was confirmed in Shippou's guess.  
Miroku - at least seven bumps on his head mumbling something about being misunderstood all the time - was sitting opposite to the two girls who were still glaring daggers at him.  
After they welcomed the old priestess and Shippou Kagome remembered the note she had found and finally took a glance at it. She could recognize her mother's handwriting.

'**OH NOOO'**, she cried, suddenly jumping to her feet.  
'Kagome-chan, are you OK?', asked Sango who was just as startled as everybody else in the room.  
'I have to go home', she replied. 'I'll be back in… err … about a week.'  
Kagome headed for her yellow back pack and rushed out of the hut.  
For one minute everyone just sat there in wonder. Well, everybody but Shippou who lay whimpering on the ground with a bump on his head. He had climbed up Kagome's shoulder and fallen down at her sudden movement.

'Err… could anybody please tell me what just happened?' Kaede asked eventually.

'I don't know', replied the demon huntress.

'Neither do I', said Miroku.

'Did she say _one week_?', asked Sango in disbelieve.

'She'll have a pretty fight with Inuyasha then.', snickered the monk, 'He sure is so selfish! Wouldn't even let her go for one day if it wasn't for the 'sit' spell.'

As she approached the huge god tree which was near the bone eaters well she lowered her pace not wanting to catch Inuyasha's attention.

Kagome crept through the bushes trying not to make a sound. She didn't even dare to breathe when she took a glance at the god tree expecting Inuyasha to sit on one of the branches and was startled to see that he wasn't there. That is lucky! No Inuyasha to stop me., she thought breathing a sigh of relief.

'Hey Kagome!', she heard a well known voice behind her. Kagome started and turned round to face a smirking half demon. Inuyasha who had of course sensed her approaching had decided not to wait in his tree but play a trick on that wench who was obviously trying to go back to her own time again.

'Oh. Hi Inuyasha!', greeted Kagome facing him with a faked smile.

'What are you doing out here?', asked Inuyasha provocative. 'It's already getting dark.'

What the hell is he up to?, wondered Kagome. But she decided to join in his little game.

'I was just going for a walk', she replied tying to sound as innocent as possible.

Inuyasha who just got the perfect idea to make Kagome stay grinned satisfied.

'Then I'll join you!', he said firmly.

'**WHAT!**' Kagome wasn't smiling anymore. Not that she'd never dreamed of her and Inuyasha walking through a forest – alone - just like they did before they met the others only a little bit more… well… _romantic_. But this was not the right time for something like that! She had to go back to modern Tokyo as soon as possible. And besides she had the odd feeling this was just one of Inuyasha's attempts to make her stay – only without shouting at her.

'Inuyasha…', she began, only to be interrupted. 'So where do you wanna go, Kagome? What about this direction?', he asked pointing at the path leading to the clearing with the well on it.  
Sighing Kagome followed him but stopped when the well came into sight. 'Inuyasha', she repeated. 'What is it, Kagome?', he asked still smirking.

'Please don't make me say the 's'-word again!'

'Why should you say it? Did I do something wrong?', replied Inuyasha acting the innocent.

Kagome sighed. If it hadn't been for the way he said it she would have felt guilty for even trying to go home without telling him.

'You know what I'm talking about! I have to return to my time, so don't try to stop me or I'll say it!', she warned him.

Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't answer by shouting. Looking kind of disappointed he leaned against the nearest tree instead. 'You know, that's just not fair!', he complained sounding slightly sad. 'Why do you always have to leave me … and the others?!', he added, blushing a little bit.

'Well, but prohibiting me from seeing my family and friends isn't fair as well, is it?', Kagome objected.

'Feh. How long are you staying this time?' This time he turned his head so he didn't have to look at her.

Kagome mumbled something that nobody else would have heard. But Inuyasha did.

'**What did you just say?!**', he shouted.

'One week', repeated Kagome making herself plain enough.

'**No way! I won't let you go for so long! We still have to find and fight this bastard Naraku and…'**

This time Inuyasha was the one interrupted. '**But I have to go!'**, Kagome cried just as loud as Inuyasha.

'And why is that so?', he asked.

'My mother already told everybody I would come and besides I want to!'

'**Everybody?!** So it's not that damn school thing again, is it? Where do ya want to go? Tell me!' Inuyasha ordered angrily pointing his index finger at her.

Kagome gulped. Inuyasha being angry like that was kind of scary. Especially with his eyes now flashing with rage.

'I…I am…you wouldn't understand what it is!', she finally got out.

'Then explain!' His voice was still angry but he spoke not as loud this time.

'Why?', she asked being just as stubborn as Inuyasha.

'Feh. Do you think I'd let you disappear for a whole week without knowing where you are?', he said his eyes softening.

'Do you mean I can go if I tell you?', Kagome asked happily.

'No!!! … Well, maybe.' He corrected himself when he noticed salty tears welling up in Kagome's eyes. One of the things he hated most of all was seeing Kagome cry. He sat down on the root of an old oak and asked her to sit down next to him.

'OK, I'll try to explain it. I'm going on a… well, it's a… kind of trip with all of my classmates and some of the teachers. And…' she began.

Inuyasha cut her of when he asked 'Hey Kagome! What's '_classmates'_?'  
She thought for a moment. 'Well, I told you about school, right? That's where you learn how to write and read and stuff. But there are lots of students and not everybody is of the same age. So the students are split up into different classes. And all the students who are in the same class as me are my classmates. And everybody is about my age, you know. Do you remember Eri, Yuka and Ayumi?' The _hanyou_ nodded. 'They are my classmates too.'

'Why do you want to go on this trip? You can travel with us, too!', said Inuyasha slightly upset.

'But I'm traveling with you all the time! And I didn't get many chances to be with my friends lately.'

Does…does that mean she… doesn't like being with me?, Inuyasha thought disappointed.

When she saw his ears drooping she realized what she had just said.  
'Of course I like traveling with you more than school, but I can't really relax with all those demons attacking and things like that. Besides my mother did already tell the teachers I would come, so I have to. And there's no trace of Naraku at the moment, so you won't need me to help you anyhow.' Inuyasha whose ears weren't drooping anymore sighed.  
Of course I need her. No matter if we're looking for Naraku or not.  
Suddenly he got up slowly heading for the well.

'But I don't want ya to go!', he said contrary sitting down on the edge of the well folding his arms as usual.  
'So if you want to go through the well you have to say your spell!'

'Inuyasha! I'm warning you! I don't want to say it, but I will if you don't get out of my way!'

'Feh. Either you stay or you say it! There is no other way. And even if there was, I bet you wouldn't be able to...'

'Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!', Kagome asked furiously.

'It means you wouldn't be able to go home on your own if there wasn't the damn necklace curse that old hag put on me. I bet you will never get through the well without yelling your bloody 'sit' spell on me!', snarled Inuyasha. He was in a bad mood again. 'Even for that you needed somebody to help you! You aren't able to do anything on your own!'

'Of course I am! I bet I can get through the well without saying _you-know-what_!', replied a now angry Kagome.

'I bet you can't!'

'Bet you I can!'

'I bet you can't!'

'I can!'

'Well, if I lose you will be allowed to go through the well every time you want to!' Inuyasha grinned evilly.

'What are you talking about?', asked Kagome startled.

'Thought you wanted to bet. Afraid because you already know that you'll lose?', teased Inuyasha.

'Of course not. So, what would happen if I lost?'

'If I win you'll grant me a wish.'

'As long as you don't wish me to never return to my time or never say the 's'-word again…'

Inuyasha's doggy ears drooped slightly, but still he agreed.  
Damn! That wench is seeing straight through me.  
'OK. I give you a 10-second start.'

'But I don't have time for something like that at the moment!', wailed Kagome. She hadn't taken Inuyasha's words seriously. But it was already too late.

'**10…**', shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome made a decision and turned around.

'9…8…'

There wasn't enough time left to jump through the well. Inuyasha would be able to stop her.  
She started to run.

'7…6…5…'

She ran deeper and deeper into the forest trying to reach a place where the trees stood closer.

'4…3…2…1!'

She heard Inuyasha leaping into the air. Jumping from branch to branch he would catch up with her in an instant. Quickly she stepped behind one of the biggest trees making sure Inuyasha didn't see her. She waited impatiently for him to run past her. But he didn't.  
He probably chose another way, Kagome told herself when she couldn't hear him anymore.  
After waiting another couple of minutes she finally dared to step out of her hiding place.  
When she walked round the tree trunk there was a sudden rustle in the twigs above her.

'Did you really think you could escape that easily?', asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly got a heart attack when he suddenly let himself hang down bat-stile, his legs wrapped around one of the stronger branches, his arms folded.

'You weren't really expecting I wouldn't be able to find you with my youkai senses, were you', he asked with a smirk.

Damn. How could I forget about that?!, Kagome chided herself. But…

Inuyasha was totally stunned when he saw her smiling.

'Well, I guess you win', said Kagome with an evil grin. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'

'Wha…what are you…', Inuyasha began. But he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

'**Sit!**', Kagome yelled. There was a loud 'THUD' ringing out through the forest.

'**Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!**'

She repeated her spell all the way running back to the well, giving Inuyasha no chance to recover from it in time.  
'Sorry Inuyasha!', she repeated before jumping into the bone eaters well. The last thing she heard was him cursing at her.

'**Just** **you wait, stupid wench! You will pay for this! Do you hear me?! You will pay…**'

After that there was only silence and finally the sound of the cars driving on the road near the Sunset Shrine.

I'm finally back, thought Kagome when she climbed out of the wall. I just hope Inuyasha isn't too angry. At least he won our bet. I wonder what his wish might be. She sighed, taking a last glance at the well. Then she headed for her family's house.

'**Mum! Grandpa! Sota! I'm back!'**

* * *

Well, that's it! The first chapter is done! I hope you like my story so far.

If you do, please review and tell me. If you don't… please review, too!  
I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive.


	2. Nocturnal Visit

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Hello everybody! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Wow! My _first_ reviews… I never thought I'd get any. And I never thought that they'd make me feel soooo happy.  
(o)/ _raising hands and saying 'WOW_'

I hope I won't disappoint you with my next chapter. If there's anything you don't understand just ask me.

Well, just let's go on with the story!

_**Mysterium**_

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 2: Nocturnal Visit 

Mrs. Higurashi stood in the kitchen cleaning dishes. She cast her eyes over the clock then looked out of the kitchen window. She wondered what her daughter was doing at the moment. Actually she was supposed to return tonight at the latest. After all she had to get her things packed for the trip. And it was almost completely dark outside. Kagome's mother sighed turning her eyes back to the sink. I hope Inuyasha isn't causing her too much trouble! After all she had heard from her daughter he could be really stubborn when it came to his knowledge that Kagome wanted to go back to present Tokyo. He wouldn't even let her go for three days! Mrs. Higurashi sighed again. She began to wonder if it was right to let Kagome stay with him all the time. Of course she didn't mind about him being a half demon. As long as Kagome was happy… And she could tell that her daughter was happy most of the time she was able to spend with him. Even if Kagome did never admit anything along these lines, being her mother Mrs. Higurashi could sense that she had feelings for the hanyou – strong feelings. Actually she had nothing against Inuyasha but was quite fond of him. Still she feared for her only daughter. In the meantime she got used to Kagome being in danger, but which mother wouldn't worry about her daughter? In addition it was getting harder to explain why she was unable to go to school. At least Mrs. Higurashi's father was willing to fabricate new excuses for his granddaughter. But even that wouldn't free Kagome from tests. And every missing day would make finishing school even harder. Just when she thought about how lucky her daughter was, having such a helpful brother who was always making sure she got her classmates' notes, she heard somebody calling from outside.

'**Mum! Grandpa! Sota! I'm back!'**

Recognizing her daughter's voice, she quickly let the dinner plate she was just about to clean slide back into the sink, then headed for the front door.

'**Hnnnnng'** Inuyasha clenched his teeth still trying to get up. He hadn't yet recovered from Kagome's 'SIT'-attack although it was now completely dark in the forest.  
Finally he managed to stand up, but there was a sudden '**_crack_**' and he collapsed against the nearest tree one second later. He winced in pain and rubbed his sore back.

'That wench!', he growled. She is always worrying if I get injured by one of our enemies, even if it's just a scratch. But she doesn't mind if she nearly breaks my spine with her damn 'sit'-spell! Of course he knew that most of those 'scratches' would have killed every mortal, but since he tried to make Kagome looking even more guilty to himself he _accidentally_ forgot about this fact. Inuyasha slid down the tree trunk leaning his back against it for support.  
'How she will pay for this!', he hissed shifting slightly. Yeah, he was really going to make her pay this time! But how? Even now, when he was really upset with her, he couldn't think about _hurting_ her physically. He never could! Just as he couldn't hurt her in any other way. But how was he going to make her suffer for what she had done to him without hurting her? Frankly speaking he didn't have any clue how to take revenge on her. He couldn't even stand to see her cry!  
He had been mad at Kagome every now and again since they first met, but he had never done anything else than withdraw to his corner to sulk and whether waiting for Kagome to apologize or something else to happen.  
But this time it was different. This time he had bet with her and she had used the 'sit' on purpose! At least that's what he talked himself into believing. (once again…)

She had sat him on purpose, she even accepted to lose their bet for that!  
Wait a minute…She lost our bet, didn't she? So she has to grant me a wish! Suddenly he had an evil grin on his lips. That's my chance to take revenge!  
He jumped up into the air, heading for the bone eaters well. This time he wouldn't wait for her to return but go after her instead.

'OUCH!'  
There was a sudden 'THUD' again. But this time it wasn't caused by Kagome's spell. Well, not really. It was rather caused by an effusive hanyou who totally forgot about his not yet recovered sore back and fell down from about forty feet above, hitting several branches on his way back to the ground.  
But of course it was ('**She will definitely pay for this!')** Kagome's fault again.

Sango shifted under her covers. She didn't know how many hours had passed since she'd gone to sleep, but she had woken up almost half an hour ago and didn't feel tired anymore.  
She sat carefully up trying not to wake Shippou who was sleeping next to her instead of Kagome, or Kirara who was curled up on her chest. She placed the small demon cat on her lap and started stroking her, causing her to purr. When her eyes finally got used to the darkness inside the hut she looked around, suddenly recognizing that somebody was missing. Well, somebody else than Kagome who had gone back to her time for one week or Inuyasha who hadn't returned yet. No, the one who was missing was Miroku, the lecherous monk.  
Sango sighed. She intended to put Kirara to the ground, but when she heard a small 'meow' she knew that her mononoke was already awake, probably sensing her master's strain.  
The young demon huntress got to her feet and slowly walked out of the hut.  
Soon she was able to make out Miroku who was sitting on a rock near the hut, looking into the distance.  
'Houshi-sama?' Sango said while slowly approaching.

'Sango?' Miroku turned round to face her. 'What are you doing out here?'

'I could ask you the same question.', she replied, sitting down next to him.

'I'm just not tired.', replied the monk. But even without being able to see his eyes Sango could tell that he wasn't exactly telling the truth. She could feel that he was thoughtful.

'So, what are _you_ worrying about?', she asked surprising him slightly.

'I was wondering what Naraku could be up to. He didn't show up recently.' He sighed.  
'Besides I was thinking of Inuyasha. Even if Kagome sat him a hundred times, he should be back now.'  
'Yeah. But maybe he is just sulking again.'  
Miroku sighed again. 'Maybe. But still… It'll be new moon tomorrow night. I have the uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen.'  
'Naraku doesn't know about Inuyasha's time of month, does he? I think Kagura never told him. He would have attacked a long time ago if she had. And she can't tell him anymore.  
(A/N: Kagura dies in Vol. 38!)  
There's nobody else who could tell him. Well…maybe Koga. But he wouldn't. He knows that it would be too dangerous for Kagome.'  
'You're right', Miroku said putting his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
'But still we have to be careful.'

'Hou...houshi-sama?', Sango asked blushing furiously.  
'Why don't you call me _Miroku_?' He smiled innocently causing Sango to blush even more. 'After all you'll be my wife once Naraku is defeated.'  
Sango nodded, unable to say a word. She only wanted to stay like this forever.  
When felt the monk shifting she stiffened expecting him to ruin the moment and try to do something perverse again. But he just looked down at her.  
'I think we should go back', he said. 'Kirara is already giving us suspicious looks.'

Inuyasha leapt out of the dry well. He knew that he was in Kagome's time now.  
He could tell from the sound of 'kaa's (A/N: Inuyasha obviously doesn't know how to spell 'car' ;-) and the smell of the polluted air that nobody else would have recognized that he wasn't in Sengoku Jidai anymore. And he could tell from the fact that he was now in a shrine that had been erected round the bone eaters well. When she stepped out of the small shrine he started sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. He found it and knew that she had gone back to her house directly.  
Inuyasha noticed that there was still light in some of the rooms. Kagome's wasn't one of them.  
But he didn't even think about ringing the doorbell or knocking at the door. He just leapt into the air, softly landing on the roof one jump later.  
He opened the window which was left ajar and carefully slipped into Kagome's room.

'Inuyasha…' He started slightly when he heard Kagome whisper his name.  
'Err…Kagome?' he replied, looking around to find out where her voice had been coming from. He finally noticed the bundle lying on her bed when he heard a calm sigh.  
'Kagome?' he asked again slowly approaching her.  
He kneeled down before her bed to be at the same level with her.  
'Kagome…', he whispered again. His voice was now freed from the anger he had felt until seconds ago.  
'Kagome? Are you sleeping?', he asked softly. He knew that there was no sense in this question. He did already know that she was, because he could hear her calm breathing and her heart beating slowly.  
So she is dreaming of me? He lifted his right hand to her face and carefully started stroking her cheek. She sure is beautiful. he told himself while looking at her. He stopped stroking her to brush some bangs out of her face. He stared at her, trying to take in every detail. Kagome's long, perfectly curled lashes, her soft, vulnerable skin, her beautiful, slightly parted lips…  
She looks so much like Kikyou and yet… so different. Her lips…  
Before he knew what he was doing he tilted his head, slowly closing the gap between his lips and hers, his eyes half closed. He could feel her calm breath against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. When they were only a few millimetres apart he heard Kagome mumbling again 'Inu…'  
Inuyasha snapped out of it immediately backing away from her.  
'Wha…what?' he asked, slowly regaining breath.  
'Sit!' Kagome whispered calmly then rolled over to her other side.  
Another 'thud' echoed through the night.

'That bitch!' Inuyasha growled now totally aware of the reason for his _visit _again.  
When the spell finally decreased he got back up to his feet. Staring daggers at Kagome who was still fast asleep, he racked his brains over a possibility to make her pay.  
What is that girl dreaming about!?, he wondered. She's got a nerve! Even sitting me while she's asleep and not even waking up! Then another evil little thought popped into his mind. She is really fast asleep, isn't she? he told himself, smirking evilly. He stepped closer to her bed and pulled her covers back. Kagome was still wearing that 'skool yunifom' like she did most of the time.  
Inuyasha bent down and picked her up bridal style with a smug grin.  
Oh she'll be furious when she wakes up back in my time! he thought.  
He stood still for one moment, inhaling the sweet scent of the girl in his arms.  
Noticing someone approaching, he quickly turned round, ready to fight everybody who would try to stop him. Well… nearly everybody…

'Oh, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?' asked a slightly surprised Mrs. Higurashi as she entered her daughter's room, carrying a stack of clothes. Wanting her daughter to be able to sleep all night through, she hadn't switched the lamp on. But she could still see enough from the light that was shining through the door.  
Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of read when he realized that Kagome's mother had just noticed the way her daughter was snuggling up to his chest in her sleep.  
'I...err…I j-just … w-wa-wanted…'  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled at his embarrassment.  
'Put her back on her bed!' she ordered softly. Inuyasha hesitated one second and held Kagome even tighter.  
But with a warning 'Inuyasha!' from her mother he finally laid Kagome back down on her bed and tucked her in like she was small child. When he turned around he saw Mrs. Higurashi put the clothes in a huge back that stood on Kagome's…what do you call it…err, 'desk'?  
When she was finished she turned to face him with a friendly smile.  
'So, why did you want to take my daughter back this time?' she asked him heading for the door. She kept it open and Inuyasha knew that she wanted him to follow her.  
'Let's go down!' she asked the hanyou after she' closed the door to Kagome's room. Inuyasha hadn't answered yet.  
On their way to the living-room he once again noticed some strange objects he had never seen back in his time. There were strange lights, something called a 'fone', shoes that looked really uncomfortable, and finally that strange box called 'tee wee'.  
Inuyasha tried to change the subject of his inner struggle which was all about Kagome and started to wonder about these modern inventions. But it didn't really help. His face was still as red as his kimono.  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled again before she asked her request a second time, waving her hand in front of the hanyou's face.  
'Hey! Earth to Inuyasha!'  
'Eh… what is it?' asked a startled half demon. Too much diversion!

'I asked you to sit down at the kotatsu.' Kagome's mother repeated.  
'Oh…thank you.'  
(A/N: A 'kotatsu' is that Japanese kind of table, you know. Just like the one in Volume 1.)  
'So, do you want a cup of tea?'  
'N-no, thanks' Inuyasha replied, still quite embarrassed. Who wouldn't be if he had to have a talk with the mother of the girl he l… lets say _liked_ and spent the most time of his days with?

(A/N: Maybe you wondered about Inuyasha being that polite. But remember: his father was the ruler of the western lands and his mother was kind of princess. I think he can behalf if he wants to. At least he should have learned how to behalf. He is acting quite different to his present self in all the flashbacks of his childhood, too.)

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. 'You can tell me why you wanted to take Kagome with you then.' She said firmly but still soft.  
Inuyasha gulped. 'I just wanted her to stay with us' he finally got out.  
Kagome's mother raised an eyebrow 'Is that everything?'  
The hanyou gulped again. 'Well, we had a little fight and…'  
He didn't know if he should be happy or worried when Mrs. Higurashi cut him of.

'Oh, I understand.' She said, still smiling. 'But I want you to listen to me now.'  
Inuyasha gulped again and one more time. He drooped his ears. That didn't sound good!

'I comprehend that you want Kagome to be with you and your friends, but I can't tolerate that you take her back with you by force. I don't want my daughter to be sad, so please don't make her sad.' she sad with a serious expression.  
Inuyasha's ears drooped even more, making him look like a puppy that was being scolded.

'I know that she likes being with you, but she just needs a break. Being in danger all the time is not really relaxing, is it? And besides she really didn't see her friends for a long time. That's why I want her to go on this trip.'  
Inuyasha just nodded, looking to the ground. But the _'I know that she likes being with you'_ part made him feel a lot better.

'But why didn't she tell me earlier?' he finally dared to ask.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked a second before she realized what he was getting at.  
'Oh that!' she said giggling.  
Inuyasha was surprised of her reaction. He was curious what that was supposed to mean.

'Well, she just found out about it tonight. I put a note into her bag the last time she came for a quick visit. But she told me that she accidentally forgot her backpack at that miko's hut. I think her name was Kaede, wasn't it? And since you just returned today, she didn't find the note earlier. And since the trip is starting tomorrow, she had to return tonight, getting her things packed and everything.'  
So she didn't try to just sneak away and leave me in the dark, huh? She was just in a hurry… the hanyou told himself.

'Where will she go?' Inuyasha asked finally. His ears weren't drooping anymore.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' replied Mrs. Higurashi.  
'But I just want to know…' Inuyasha said with big ember puppy eyes.

Kagome's mother sighed. 'OK, I'll tell you. Her class and the other classes of her age are staying in a hotel in the mountains. It's near some onsens (A/N: 'Onsen' means hot spring.)'

Inuyasha nodded. 'She really likes hot springs, doesn't she?'  
'Yes, she does. Well, in any case the boys and girls are going to do a bit of sightseeing, visiting a shrine in the mountains and things like that.' She finished when she suddenly realized that Inuyasha had an odd look on his face.  
'I something wrong with you?' she asked worriedly.  
'Di-did you just say '_boys_'?' he asked.

* * *

I know it's mean to stop now, but I didn't have so much time to work on my fic today and I still have to do some other things. Tomorrow school is starting again and I still have to do all of my homework! Well, anyways please review and tell me what you think about my story.  
I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but with school and all my other activities starting again (and lots of tests) it might take me sometime to write the next chapter.  
I'm really sorry about that.

* * *

**Special #1: What does _'Ai ga subete – Our era starts from_ here' mean?**

Well, maybe you already wondered what the title of the story is supposed to mean.  
Some of you might know the phrase 'Ai ga subete'. It's from the original Japanese version of the second Inuyasha opening, 'I am'. 'sa bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru' is the second part of the same line and freely translated it means 'Our era starts from here'. I think this translation isn't equivalent to the English version of 'I am'.  
BtW: 'Ai ga subete' means 'love is everything'.  
I just thought this title would be nice for a Inu/Kago fic.  
If you want to you can add your opinion to your review.


	3. Hatching a plot

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Thank you for your reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ...

I just read through my first two chappies and recognized something that's quite terrible.  
I wrote the original version on Word and used '…' for speech and something else for thoughts. But you can't see the _something else_!  
(I don't know what it's called in English. Looks like a star…)  
I already recognized this when I posted the chapters. I fixed it and they could bee seen in the preview. But it's still not working! I'm sooooooooo sorry! Because of that I thought of a small change. "…" means _speech_ and '…' means _thought_, now.

_**Mysterium **_

PS: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Kagome! ;-)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 3: Hatching a plot

"Di-did you just say '_boys_'?" he asked shaking with anger.

Now it was Mrs. Higurashi's time to gulp. The way he hissed these words sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes were glazing dangerously.  
"Yes, I said 'boys'. Is there anything wrong about it?" she replied, acting like she didn't know the reason for his behavior, after she had composed herself again.

Of course she knew about his feelings for her daughter. And, frankly speaking, even if she hadn't, who wouldn't have guessed what he was feeling only from the way he acted right now?

Inuyasha's thoughts were all messed up. He just couldn't think of anything else than  
_'Kagome', 'hot springs'_ and _'boys' _for a moment, feeling jealousy rising inside of him.  
(A/N: Remember, he is even getting jealous at Shippou!)  
'Mind your temper!' he reminded himself when he noticed the somewhat strange sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

He tried to shake of his thoughts about Kagome and 'boys' (not all of them were suitable for under-17s).  
Suddenly noticing that his reaction might have caused her mother to get a wrong idea of the relationship he and Kagome had, he turned away from her, slightly blushing. He decided that it would be better not to let another growl or a rash comment escape his lips again.  
When he was back in a rather good shape he finally dared to speak, still not looking at the woman sitting opposite him.  
"It's just … Kagome didn't tell me that there would be any boys on this trip" he said, nearly whispering as he tried to get his voice under control. He was still trembling and spoke with a …well… kind of hurt tone.  
Mrs. Higurashi was a little surprised. "But I already told you that she is going on this trip with her classmates. That's of course including her male classmates."  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet, casting his good intensions to the winds. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him more serious than before.

"I-I mean … there are boys in this class-thing, too?" he asked, forcing himself to speak more quiet this time. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response, asking him to sit down again at the same time. "Something wrong about this?" He blushed again.  
"It's just that Kagome never told me about it…" His voice trailed of as he kneeled back down, still avoiding to meet her eyes.  
Of course she had already told him of this 'Ho-ho' guy and that he went to the same school as she did. But living in a time where girls were educated totally different from boys, he never even thought it was possible that Kagome would learn the same things as the boys of her time did. Inuyasha could hardly remember the years of his childhood, but in his mind's eye he was still able to see how the lads, who had lived in the castle of his mother's family, were taking fencing lessons. And he knew that they'd been taught writing, reading and other things, too.

But girls had to learn how to cook, dress, dance, make up and things like that back then.

He hadn't been taught like those boys himself, because he was still very young when he lived there. And nobody would have wanted to teach him besides. All he knew back then were the things his mother had taught to him. She'd been quite well educated and was even able to read the characters Chinese people used, even if it wasn't suitable for most of the women in those days.

"I…" Inuyasha finally began. But Mrs. Higurashi cut him of again.  
"So you don't want to leave her alone with those boys, do you?" she asked friendly. He simply nodded, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Kagome's mother sighed. "It's a great pity that I had to promise her that I wouldn't tell you where she is going." Inuyasha lowered his head. Of course he did this because he was kind of disappointed, but it was also supposed to hide the blush her words caused. She slowly got up.

"Do you know what a coach is?" she asked. He only shook his head still looking to the ground. But nevertheless he pricked his ears up, curious why he should know what a 'koatch' was.

"Well, it's something like a really big car with room for many people, you know. Tomorrow morning there'll be a coach picking up Kagome and her classmates and take them to their hotel in the mountains" she continued, walking to the door.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked obviously surprised.

She turned back and faced him with a friendly smile. "I guess it's the only way to go with her, isn't it? You should be fast enough to follow the coach. And if you're not… well, from what Kagome told me you could simply jump on top of it. But you have to make sure nobody will see you till you arrive, especially not Kagome" she finished and left the room.

"Wa-What!?" This time he was even too stunned for blushing again.

For a few seconds he wondered why Mrs. Higurashi did something like that. He would have expected her to be angry with him because he acted all weird. After all he had tried to take her daughter away from her. He would have expected her to shout at him, telling him to leave Kagome alone because he was nothing else than a bloody half breed.  
But sending him on a trip with Kagome, without even telling her daughter about it?  
That was sure something he would never have expected!  
But it didn't really matter now, did it? He was going with Kagome! He would be able to watch over her like he always did and protect her from any harm. But above all he would be able to keep away every boy who dared coming near to her.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called. "Do you want to root or something? Come on. We have to search for some clothes for you. You would attract too much publicity with those you are wearing all the time." Her voice cut off his train of thought.

"Coming!" he replied, quickly getting to his feet and hurrying to where her voice was coming from.

He entered one of the rooms he had never been in yet. But from the scent and the way it was furnished he could tell it was Mrs. Higurashi's room. There was a rather big bookshelf, a bed that was at least twice as broad as Kagome's, a bedside table with some pictures of Kagome and Sota on it and a huge cupboard. Buyo, the fat cat, lay purring on the bed.  
Kagome's mother kneeled in front of the opened cupboard, rummaging for something, when he noticed Inuyasha standing behind her.  
"Ah, you're here. Well, let me take a closer look at you…hmmmm…your nearly as tall as deceased husband. I think there are some clothes that could fit you." With that she devoted to her rummage again. Inuyasha sat down on the bed Indian style and lifted up the purring cat.

After half an hour there was a bag packed with gear for Inuyasha. There were two plain T-Shirts, one just as red as his haori the other one black, a beige sweater, a white shirt, two blue jeans and another black one, two pairs of trainers, a dark blue bandana , a pair of brand-new black swimming shorts, and a black baseball cap. Apart from that there was another small bag called 'purse' or something like that. Mrs. Higurashi had told him he would need it for him and Kagome buying some new clothes for him.

During picking out the clothes for him she had been talking about what he should do or shouldn't do at the hotel and also she'd explained some of the modern things to him.

"Huh, it's quite late, isn't it?" she said finally zipping the bag shut.  
"You can sleep at Sota's. But make sure Kagome won't see you in the morning!"

Inuyasha nodded and said goodnight.

He entered Sota's room, trying not to wake up the sleeping brat. He took of the upper half of his red kimono and lay down to the ground, using it as a pillow. He looked up to the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head, the tessaiga lying next to him. Staring into the darkness he started to think about the nightly events so far.

He just couldn't believe what had happened. At first he had had an argument with Kagome, then he'd followed her to take her back with him and finally he'd been given permission to go with her by her own mother. It seemed just totally implausible to him. 'I hope this isn't just a dream', he thought. One second later he stopped thinking about it and wondered what the following week would be like. Just when he imagined him and Kagome sitting near a quiet lake in the mountains at sunset, he heard a faint muttering.

"Inuyasha…ani chan."

Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
'Is everybody in this family talking about me in their sleep?' he wondered, then turned to his left side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it's rather short and I don't think it's that good, but I don't have enough time to do any better at the moment. Well, Christmas break is over and I got so much homework. I had to write two poems and draw up a list of all the stylistic methods I used and write down why I used them! And there are lots of tests, too.

I did most of this chappie during my English lesson.  
Some of you might have thought that Inuyasha's wish would be to go with Kagome (Kitty 222). But why should he waste his wish if there's somebody like Mrs. Higurashi, plotting against her own daughter ;-)

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. You could simply add me to your Author Alert if you're registered or ask me send you a mail if you're not.

Please review (and tell me how terrible this one really is)!


	4. Departure

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Wow! Thank you for your great reviews. I never thought that you'd like the last chapter. But it makes me really happy you did. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had my hands full with doing homework and stuff. Just like last time I wrote most of this chapter during my English and Latin lessons. And of course I didn't have a dictionary with me, so there might be some spelling mistakes. To answer _traycon3_'s question: Yes, 'mail' is supposed to mean

'e-mail'. It's an abbreviation me and my friends usually use so I just didn't think about it. But I'm going to repeat it in this place: If there are any questions or you want me to tell you when I update my story or something else please feel free to e-mail me!

_**Mysterium**_

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 4: Departure

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly when he heard a small rumble coming nearer. With his distinct demon senses he could feel what nobody else would have realized, even though he was still peacefully slumbering. The ground he was lying on was shaking, just a little bit.  
He flung his eyes open immediately, jumping to his feet without even thinking about it. He loosened his grip on Tessaiga when he finally recalled the events of the last night. The room he was standing in was still dark and not even a faint glow of the rising sun could be seen. The reason for that might have been the fact that the window pointed West, but still Inuyasha thought it was a little too early to get up. Of course he didn't need as much sleep as normal humans did, but during the time he and the others had been roaming the lands to find the shards of the shikon no tama or they'd gone after Naraku he had gotten used to rest at least until daybreak. Yawning, he tried to make out the '_noise' _that had caused him to wake up. At once he recognized Kagome's steps coming down the stairs. He headed for the door and eavesdropped. When he heard that she'd passed he opened it a little bit, peering through the small opening with his right eye. Kagome was hurrying to get to the kitchen. She was wearing her 'pajaamas' or whatever it was called and had a towel wrapped around her head. The sweet smell of different fruits was filling his nostrils (he didn't even know the names of all of them), telling him that she had washed her hair with that 'shanpooh' stuff. He didn't really like it. Not that he minded the smell of fruits in general, but since it adulterated her original scent…  
His train of thought was cut off when he heard Sota moving. Inuyasha quickly closed the door and approached him.  
Sota sat up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled something inaudible.  
When he finally realized the hanyou standing in front of him he gave a small cheer.  
"Hey, Inuya-" he began to call, but was stopped by Inuyasha just in time.  
"Hush!" he quickly said. "Kagome mustn't know that I'm here! I'll explain it later, OK?"  
Sota nodded, slipping out of his bed. The pajamas he was wearing were light blue with the image of a small white dog which ears looked just as Inuyasha's on it. "Do you want to play something?" he asked. "As long as Kagome doesn't notice I'm here…" Inuyasha mumbled, being dragged off by the boy.

- - -

Kagome entered her room, still in her pajamas and with a towel wrapped around her head. She had just washed her hair because she had been too tired the night before. She had been falling asleep without even changing her clothes or getting her things for the trip packed. But when she had been waking up in the middle of the night, being tucked in just like she used to be when she was a small child, she found that her mother had fortunately prepared everything. But since it was really early in the morning (maybe about 2:00) and she was still tired, she decided to change into her pajamas and go back to bed again.

When she had woken up some hours later she had quickly went to the bathroom and washed her hair. And now there she was, back in her room throwing herself into her comfortable bed.  
'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing at the moment', she thought. 'I bet he is still totally mad at me' She sighed and took a look at her new alarm clock distract herself. She was rather shocked to see that it was already after 6:00. She didn't have to mind the time in the Sengoku Jidai and so she had totally lost her sense for time. The coach would be there in about one hour and she had still some things to do. Kagome quickly ran down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. When she was about to enter the kitchen she sensed something strange, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Just like there was a demon or something. She froze for a second, but since the strange feeling didn't continue she reckoned that she'd just been imagining things.  
"Morning Mum!" she said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Oh. Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome nodded. She couldn't stop wondering about what she had felt all the time while eating breakfast.

'Could it be that Inuyasha…? Well, after all he followed me several times, didn't he? But… no! I bet he is too angry with me for even thinking about coming and take me with him…'

"Mum?" Kagome asked, only wanting to make sure. "What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to face her.  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Her mother tried to act as surprised as possible.  
"Was he supposed to drop in so you could say goodbye?"

Kagome blushed.

"N-no! I just thought he might have…" Her voice trailed of as she stood up to put her plate into the sink.

- - -

The sun had finally risen over the mountains in the distance. But there was still a veil of mist hovering over the lands. Miroku stepped out of Kaede's hut followed by the small demon cat. Taking a glance back he started walking into the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

After a while he decided that he was finally far enough from the village.

"INUYASHA!?" he shouted, causing Kirara to start.

- - -

Sango sat up on her futon. Yawning she stretched her arms. She scanned the hut, recognizing that Miroku had gone once again. But this time Kirara was with him.

'I wonder where he went this time.' She decided that it would be better to not go after him again. So she stepped to the fireplace, starting to boil a pot of water.  
After some minutes she heard a small 'Meow!', telling her that Kirara was back. She turned around and looked at the cute demon that was sitting in the doorway.  
"Good Morning Kirara! Where did you leave Miroku?" Sango asked, kneeling to the ground to pick her up.  
"Nowhere" came the reply as Miroku entered the hut, a sad smile on his face.  
"Did you find him?" The young demon exterminator knew exactly why he had gone out that early. He shook his head.  
"Do you think something happened to him?"  
"I think we don't have to worry about him" the monk replied. "You know what he is like. And if something had happened to him we would have been attacked as well. Or do you know any demon that wouldn't want to kill Inuyasha plus his companions?"  
Sango shook her head. "No, but if he ran into Kikyou… After all she still wants him to go to hell with her."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, or he just got killed _by Kagome_ because he _met_ Kikyou again." Sango started to giggle as well.  
"Probably. But in earnest: I'm really starting to worry because it's new moon to night."  
Miroku nodded. "Maybe that's the reason why he doesn't show up." He turned around, looking at the still sleeping _kitsune._ "We shouldn't talk about this anymore. Worrying him wouldn't make any sense" he finished, pointing at Shippou.  
"You're totally right. Worrying him wouldn't make any sense. So don't you dare touching me if you don't want him to worry for your live!" Sango hissed when she realized what he was just about to do again.

- - -

'How time flies!' she thought looking at her watch. It was already quarter past seven.

She had only had breakfast, then dressed and prepared some more things for her trip and – wham! – now her time was already up.  
Kagome sighed. "Mum? Grandpa? Sota?" she shouted going down to the hall. Her bags stood already outside, except of the purse she carried in her left hand. She wore a light blue sleeveless rollneck-top and a matching miniskirt. She wondered whether she should go back to the well before the coach was there. It somehow seemed to pull her to it magically. She shook her thought of as she once again sensed that there was something wrong.  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. If there was someone it had to be Inuyasha! Or could there be someone else? Another demon? She turned left, knowing that whatever caused that feeling had to be somewhere in this direction. She looked around. There was nothing, nothing except…

'Sota's room?' Kagome stared at the door, slowly lifting her hand to open it. 'Inuyasha?' she repeated.  
"KAGOME!"  
She felt two arms wrapping around her waist from behind, causing her to stop.  
"I will miss you so much!"  
Kagome looked down at her little brother who clung to her.  
"Sota! I'm only going on a trip for one week! You never act like that if I go to the past for a month or even longer" Kagome tried to calm him down, forgetting what _she_ was worrying about. 'That's even worse than with Shippou' she thought, just when her mother and grandfather entered.  
"Kagome, the coach will be here every minute" her mother said.  
"Did you hear that, Sota? Now let go of me!" Sota nodded. "See you next week, Kagome"

With that he slipped into his room. Kagome, her mother and the old priest left through the front door. After they said goodbye Kagome rushed off with her bags.  
"Have a good time and enjoy yourself!" Mrs. Higurashi called after her.  
Her father mumbled something inaudible about 'teenagers'. Then he went of to clean the shed he stored most of his historic items in.  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and quickly opened the front door. "Inuyasha, she is gone. Hurry!"  
Inuyasha opened the door of Sota's room. Taking a last glance at the boy, he whispered "Thanks for laying a false scent" then stepped out of his room. Kagome had nearly found out that he was in her family's house. His heart was still beating faster than usual. When he'd heard Kagome approaching the door Inuyasha had made a rather unsuccessful attempt to hide behind the door. He was sure that Kagome would have found him there.  
Still wearing his red kimono, but with a baseball cap covering his ears and a big dark blue traveling bag over his shoulder he stepped out.  
"You only have to go down the stairs, and then you'll see the coach. But be careful! Nobody must see you!"  
Inuyasha nodded. He started to walk off but after a few steps he turned round, looking back at Kagome's mother.  
"Mrs. Higurashi? Why did you help me?" he finally asked.  
She smiled. "Because I know that Kagome wouldn't be really happy if she wasn't able to be with you."  
Of course she had realized that her daughter couldn't stop thinking of him, even if she was able to go to school or meet with her friends after a long time. And especially not after arguing with him.  
"Oh, and Inuyasha…" She stepped closer, leaning up and lifting his cap to whisper something in one of his doggy ears.

"WHAT?" asked Inuyasha, blushing slightly. "But I…"

Mrs. Higurashi cut him off. "You have to go now. You won't be able to follow her if the coach is already gone."  
Inuyasha nodded and headed for the stairs.

To be continued…

* * *

A mean way to end up a chapter again, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it nevertheless.

Please review and tell me whether you did!  
I'll try to update another chapter this weekend, but I can't promise it.  
There is a small problem: I don't know whether I should write some stuff about the Inuyasha movies in this fic. You know, only in flashbacks or something. (ThoughI haven't seen the 4th movie '_Fire on the Mystic Island'_ and only know about it from the summary on the official homepage.) If you want to tell me your opinion about this just add it to your review or write me an e-mail.

* * *

**Special #2: Who is able to go through the '_Bone Eaters Well'?_**

The Bone Eaters Well makes traveling through the time possible. But who is able to use the well? Of course Inuyasha and Kagome are. But who else? In nearly every fanfic I read (and I didn't read so many yet) one of the following theories was used:  
1st: Everybody (or at least everybody of the Inuyasha-gang and their villains) is able to go through the well.  
or 2nd : You are only able to use it if you possess a shard of the shikon no tama.  
I won't use one of these theories. I don't think that the first one is right because Shippou would be able to go after Kagome if she went to her own time because of Inuyasha, and so would Sango, but they never do. And when Kagome wasn't able to go back to the past because Inuyasha blocked the well with a tree and Shippou jumped into the well to escape from the wolves, he didn't go to the future when the tree was moved but Kagome was able to go back to Sengoku Jidai.  
And I don't think the second theory is right because Kagome is able to go through the well several times without having a shikon shard with her. For example when she returned to the present for the first time and Yura had taken the shard from her.  
In my opinion the well is a mystery. Actually only Kagome and Inuyasha are able to go through it. But there are exceptions as Lady Centipede, Yura's hair, Kikyou's plants in the first movie and the spirit in the third movie.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry! I tried to update this on Friday but I was unable to log in until now.  
Oh, and I nearly forgot about the following: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *


	5. Arrival

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Hi there! Thanks for your terrific reviews. I'm really sorry it took me that long to write this chapter, but I didn't have that much time (homework, activities…and I've to look after my boyfriend's little sister for some weeks). Some of you asked me about the Inuyasha's wish. Please be patient. I don't know how long it'll take till he makes his wish. Well, that's because I'm not sure if I'll make this fic rather short (so it'll be finished after the trip) or longer (you'd have to wait quite a while for the wish, but there would be compensations for that). I think I'd prefer the longer one, but I'm really not sure yet.

(Oh, and about the bone eaters well: (response to Inu-KagomeFan's review) I think that's what's said in the anime, isn't it? (I haven't seen each episode of the English version) But do you remember the episode when Inuyasha came to her time to take her with him for the fight against Yura? She was able to go through the well without a shikon-shard then. And when Inuyasha sent her back and blocked the well she didn't need the shard to go back as well. The only reason she wasn't able to first was that Inuyasha had blocked the well (That's what he did it for))

_**Mysterium**_

PS: I don't own Inuyasha! (As if you wouldn't know that :)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 5: Arrival

The coach arrived around noon. When Kagome stepped into the entrance hall of the hotel she felt somehow relieved. During the whole journey she'd had the strange feeling that somebody watched her. Especially when they had a rest and she had gotten of the coach to stretch her legs. But every time she turned round to see who was staring at her there was no body. She sighed. Probably she had just gotten used to being followed or something. Now that they'd finally arrived she felt kind of save, even if she didn't know why she'd felt another way before.  
"Hey, Kagome" Eri began. "Mrs. Yamaguchi wants to talk to you."  
Kagome was slightly surprised but nodded and went over to where their class teacher stood.  
"What does she want?" Yuka whispered. Her two friends only shrugged their shoulders.  
"No idea." Ayumi replied.

"Mrs. Yamaguchi?" Kagome asked. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
Mrs. Yamaguchi turned round. "Oh. Miss Higurashi" she said, fixing her crooked glasses. She was smaller than Kagome, wearing a dark blue dress and with her straight black hair tied back in a long pigtail. She didn't even look much older than her, though she was at least twenty-eight years old.  
"I'm very pleased to see that you're feeling better" she said with a friendly smile. "I don't know if your mother told you, but since it wasn't certain if you'd be able to join us we ordered an extra room for you so it would be easier to reverse, just in case... Well, there isn't a free bed in one of the other rooms anymore, so if you want to stay with your friends, maybe you could just ask somebody else…"

Kagome thought for a moment. Being with her friends would have been nice of course, but a room just for her? Where she would be left by herself at last at night? That sure sounded tempting. And since the others were staying in twin rooms and Ayumi had already decided to stay with a friend from another class…  
"I think I'd like the idea of staying in that room better" she finally replied.  
"OK. But tell me if you change your mind."

- - -

Inuyasha leapt on the biggest branch of a huge oak about 500 meters away from that hotel-thing, his bag still dangling over his shoulder. When he had felt that the 'coach' had been slowing down he had jumped off it, making sure he wouldn't only just escape from Kagome's and her classmates' looks as he'd done about two hours ago when the coach suddenly stopped on a big space with lots of cars on it. Soon after that another 'coach' had arrived. When the third one finally had been there they went on with the journey. Which was quite lucky because there'd been only cars for Inuyasha to hide behind and Kagome had been just a few steps away from him when her teacher had asked the students to get on the coach again.

After he'd left the grounds of the Sunset shrine and finally found out what a coach was, he'd followed it on foot for a while, carefully trying not to be seen by Kagome. But when this coach had started driving faster and there had been less and less people and houses he'd decided to act on Mrs. Higurashi's advice and had simply jumped on top of it.  
With his sensitive dog-demon-ears he had been able to hear that some of the guys inside of that coach were startled at the sound above them.  
After a while he'd found out where Kagome was sitting and had lain down to be able to hear her voice. Inuyasha could hear her talking with her three friends, that short haired girl, the one with wavy hair and the one always wearing a hair-band. At first they'd talked something about a 'boyfriend', whatever it was supposed to mean. But when Kagome'd asked her friends to speak quieter and Inuyasha could hear that Yuka whispered his name, he'd started paying more attention to the girls' conversation. After the three girls had said something about him being not as violent and selfish as they'd imagined and they'd asked Kagome if he was still two-timing her, they'd quickly changed the subject and started to talk about something boring. At least it had seemed to be boring to him, but even he could guess that it would have sounded much more interesting to Kagome. (Of course the new topic was 'school'!)  
When he had gotten tired of listening after another few minutes he'd lain down on his back, looking at the quickly changing image of a light blue sky with some small clouds.  
He hadn't any problems lying on top of a fast driving vehicle. It wasn't much different from riding on Kirara or on Hatsie (the raccoon) only quite disturbing to his ears.

Most of the time he'd thought about what the next week would be like. Mrs. Higurashi had already told him some things about daytrips and hiking, but even she hadn't been sure about everything. She'd guessed that there would be much free time as well…  
And of course he couldn't stop thinking about what she'd told him before he had left.  
"Oh, and Inuyasha..." He still blushed at the thought what she'd said, even more than he had when she'd really said it to him. That was probably because he hadn't completely comprehended the meaning of her words until he'd thought of it for some minutes.

Shaking his thoughts of he looked back at the hotel entrance. After everybody had gotten off the bus and entered the hotel, and the luggage had been taken inside, there was no sign of Kagome or her classmates anymore. Inuyasha waited for a while. Then he realized movements behind most of the windows of the huge building. He decided that taking a closer glance at it would be much better than just waiting. He placed his bag under one of the bushes, then rushed over to the rear of the hotel. Soon he could make out some of Kagome's classmates' he had seen earlier when they'd had a rest. To his dismay there were only boys, not all of them from Kagome's class.  
He had to move very fast so nobody would see him, but still he was able to notice that most of the guys were getting things from their bags and put it into 'wardrobes'.  
Soon he considered that the girls' rooms had to be somewhere else.

He started running round the building but it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Leaping up into the air his eyes were able to confirm what his ears had recognized earlier.  
Yuka and Eri were sitting on a bed in one of the rooms, giggling and talking about something _boring_ again. He was able to see them through something that looked just like Kagome's window, only higher, and there was something like a square platform with a railing in front of it.  
(A/N: I guess Inuyasha wouldn't know the modern balconies, would he?)  
When he noticed that Eri started at the sudden movement behind her, he quickly landed on the ground, pressing himself against the wall. He could hear how Eri opened the large window, which turned out to be a door made of glass, and step out on the platform.

"What is it, Eri?"  
"Nothing, Yuka. I just thought I saw something moving."

Inuyasha breathed deeply when she reentered the room. He waited a few seconds, then continued his search for Kagome. Since Yuka's and Eri's room was on the second floor, and so was Ayumi's, he guessed that the room in which Kagome stayed would be there, too. But it wasn't! So he had to check nearly every window of the hotel to find her. It took him quite a while and he was nearly about to despair, when he finally found her.  
She lay on her back, her eyes closed. The bed she was lying on seemed to be even bigger than the one in her mother's room. He could tell that she still hadn't finished unpacking her things since the wardrobe was still open and some 'tee-shaats' lay on the bed, near her head.  
He was wondering if she was asleep or had just closed her eyes for some reason he didn't know. Then he realized that the window-like looking door was opened slightly. Finally he decided to jump off the railing he had been sitting on while watching her and enter the room.  
Just when he wanted to push that glass door open he heard somebody knocking at the wooden door which was on the far side of the room. Kagome jumped up immediately heading for the door and Inuyasha decided that it would be better not to appear in front of her when somebody else was there as well. Clearly recognizing Eri's and Ayumi's voices, he jumped back down to the ground and rushed back into the woods.

- - -

Kagome sighed and throw herself on the large bed of her hotel room. She'd almost finished unpacking her things but was too shattered to go on. She just wanted to rest for some minutes. Of course traveling with her classmates wasn't as strenuous as traveling with Inuyasha and the others. But still she was really tired. Well, not to mention that her ears (and brain) needed to recover from the merciless talk-attack her friends had performed on her. Maybe she only wasn't used to it anymore, but she really wondered how anybody could possibly talk for such a long time. She opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling for a moment, then closed them again.  
'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing… hope he isn't too angry with me anymore.'  
After a few minutes of being lost in thought about Inuyasha (who'd been the main object of Eri's, Ayumi's and Yuka's discussions, by the way) she suddenly heard someone knocking at the door. She got to her feet immediately, she blushing slightly when she realized what she'd been thinking about. Kagome quickly opened the door, allowing Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to enter the room.  
"Hi Kagome! Haven't you finished unpacking your things yet?" Eri asked.  
"No, I was just going to when you knocked at the door" Kagome replied, picking up one of the t-shirts on the bed.  
"You could do that later, you know. Actually we wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with us" Ayumi threw in. "We don't have to go somewhere with the others until tonight so let's just do something on our own!"

Before Kagome was able to do anything she was dragged out of her room by her friends.

- - -

Kagome looked out of one of the windows in the hotel restaurant. The pouring rain made it impossible for her to even take a glance at the huge trees of the forest near the hotel. Although the sun hadn't set yet, the whole scenery outside seemed to be shrouded in darkness by the black clouds.  
Actually she'd have gone for a walk in the mountains with her teachers and classmates after supper, but since it was raining cats and dogs it was quite impossible. The students got some more free time instead.  
"Bo-o-ring" Yuka yawned. "What are we going to do now?"  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She would have been quite happy if she'd gotten some time alone during the afternoon. But her friends had only dragged her along with them the whole time. She wouldn't have thought it that bad, but since the strange feeling had returned after they'd left the hotel, she'd felt really happy when it'd started raining and they had to go back.  
Ayumi came over to their table again with a big smile.  
"I asked the other what they have planned for tonight" she said.  
Yuka's and Eri's faces lightened at once.  
"So why are you smiling that way?" Yuka asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, don't put us on the rack any longer!" Eri pleaded.  
Ayumi drew a deep breath to intensify the excitement of her friends.  
"First of all we're going to the boys' rooms, maybe playing some games, they weren't sure yet, but after the teachers went to their rooms we will go on a nightly excursion!"  
Eri and Yuka acted like they would shriek on the scary sound of Ayumi's voice.  
"So what kind of excursion is that one going to be?" Kagome asked.  
"You know, there are some _strange_ things happening. Some of our classmates saw a mysterious creature going through the hotel area. And there is already a rumor about a ghost and that this place is haunted!" She said in a convincing tone. "And we're going to get to the bottom of this story." Eri nodded in agreement.

Kagome thought about it for a second. "I think I won't join you" she said. "I'm not that interested in ghosts and stuff like this."  
Of course she was telling lies. She hadn't felt something like a ghost or youkai somewhere in this area, so she was sure that her friends wouldn't be endangered. But since they didn't know about her miko-abilities she decided that she'd get a unique chance to spend some time alone.  
"What do you want to do instead?" Yuka asked curious.  
"Maybe going to the onsen near here."  
Eri rolled her eyes. "But don't wail over missing all the fun later."  
"I won't. Promise!" Kagome replied as they got up and started to head for their rooms.

- - -

Kagome sighed, leaning herself against one of the rocks in the onsen. The water was marvelous warm, making her relax. Finding the onsen hadn't been that hard since she'd already seen some signs to guide the way during her walk with the three other girls. But the rain pouring down on her had made it harder to get there because the path was rather slippery and so she'd nearly slipped one time. Still that only had happened because she had been running, feeling somehow followed by somebody like she'd done nearly the whole day. But now that she'd finally reached the hot spring and the rain had finished she didn't feel this way anymore. She'd slipped off her soaked yukata and placed it over the heating in the lonely changing room which was part of the bathing area as well as the onsen.  
The rain had finally stopped when she'd arrived and now that she was sitting in the pleasant hot water the clouds were finally dispersing, revealing the starlit moonless night.  
Right…there was no moon…it was new moon!  
Kagome shook in sudden realization. It was the new moon tonight, Inuyasha's _time of the month_. The time he became human.  
She'd nearly forgotten about this the day before. Yeah, tonight was the night Inuyasha wouldn't be able to fight any demons, the night he could get hurt even more seriously than usual. 'I hope he is alright…' she thought, starting to blame herself for leaving him and her friends at the time they were most vulnerable to attackers. She sighed again, dipping her head under water to gather her thoughts. When she finally had to breathe she broke through the surface of the water, finally hearing what she'd ignored before.  
"Hey! Kagome!" There was a soft whisper coming from the bushes near the onsen.  
"Who…who is there?" Kagome asked confused.  
"It's me!" the voice answered. Her eyes widened in shock when she finally realized what was going on.

"I-Inuyasha!?"

* * *

Well, that's it, my fifth chapter! I think it's quite confusing but there will be answers in the next chapter. And you'll learn about Mrs. Higutashi's words too.  
I hope you liked reading it anyways. Please review!

* * *

Sorry, but I was unable to update, again!!! Maybe there's something wrong about my account? 


	6. Nightly Events

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

WoW! I got more than 40 reviews!!! That's terrific! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
And I'd like to thank you for your faithfulness as well. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, but I'm really busy at the moment. I didn't even have enough time to check the reviews until now. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.

_**Mysterium**_

(Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha! … Well, not yet…)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 6: Nightly events

"Hou..., err, Miroku? Where are you?" Sango asked, stepping out of the hut. Sun hadn't set completely yet, but it was already quite dark. She knew that he was looking for Inuyasha, again. Of course Inuyasha was nobody you usually have to worry about, but no matter how angry he was, he should have come back by then. Especially since it was his time of the month to become human, the new moon, tonight. He had always stayed with or at least near them during this time ever since they knew about his secret. It was really strange that he hadn't returned.  
"What is it, Sango?" Miroku stepped out of the shadows some trees were throwing on him.  
"Has your search been successful?" she said, facing him with a sad smile. He simply shook his head. "I'm really starting to worry about him" Sango nodded. They had refused to talk about that subject all day. But though they did so, Shippou had been questioning them about Inuyasha's whereabouts. Kaede, who had been involved while Shippou was busy drawing pictures with the crayons Kagome had given him, had told them that even some of the villagers were confused about Inuyasha not showing up the whole day while his friends were staying. "I sent Hatsie to the nearby villages. But nobody met Inuyasha lately. It's just like he'd disappeared without a trace left." Miroku's uneasy feeling hadn't decreased during the day, though there hadn't been any signs of something unusual being up. "Kirara didn't sense him nearby, too. Maybe he really only wants to be alone because he is angry with Kagome" Sango said.  
"Yeah. Probably." Once again they both thought that this wasn't true, but they wouldn't express it it.  
"Let's go back to Kaede's hut. I promised to help her cooking."  
Miroku nodded.

- - -

Rain, more rain, and even more rain was pouring down, forming puddles, flowing together into small brooks. His robe made of fire rat fur was soaking. Even though the sun hadn't completely set yet, he already felt his powers fading. He already wasn't able to smell or hear as good as usual anymore. And slowly he started to feel cold from the rain.  
"Damn wenches" he muttered. He had tried to follow Kagome and her friends all the time since they'd left her room. Of course this was quite easy while they were outside, but he hadn't been able to exactly tell where they were when they went back to the hotel because it started to rain.  
He knew that he was in a big hall with huge windows and lots of tables in it. He had seen her and some of her classmates enter this room when he had been creeping around the hotel complex again.

"And that human blood sucks, too!" Inuyasha hissed shuddering with cold.  
He jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on for a while. Nothing happened to him. His body wasn't weak enough yet. But soon even a simple action like that would probably cause him pain. Kagome had just left that hall with her friends. Why did she have to go everywhere they did? There hadn't been a single chance for him to talk to Kagome. They had always been around.  
He slowly approached the hotel, each of his steps causing a small _'splash'_. He didn't worry about somebody seeing him at the moment. He doubted that anybody would be stupid enough to walk around now that the rain was splashing down like this. And even if there'd been somebody, this somebody wouldn't have been able to clearly recognize through the rain.  
Inuyasha stopped when he finally reached a place where he could see the window of the room Kagome was staying in. There was light. She was there. Probably with her friends again…  
He didn't jump up to look if she was alone. It wasn't safe anymore. His demon powers were fading slowly, but he didn't exactly know how long it would take until he became human. And risking a sudden fall down to the ground didn't seem that wise.  
But since not even Kagome would go to sleep that early and her mother had mentioned something about a walk in the evening, there was still a chance she would leave the hotel again. He only had to wait.  
Soon the light was switched out and he knew that Kagome was about to leave her room. He didn't know where she was going, so he decided to simply check the entrance of the hotel. While he was on his way (he wasn't running or jumping this time) he heard two well known voices above him. Eri and Ayumi were somewhere in one of the lit up rooms. He stopped, hearing the sound of a door opening (though it was very faint).  
"Hey Yuka" a boy said. "Are the teachers still there?"  
Inuyasha sure wasn't able to see her nod or shake her head. But since another boy suggested waiting at least half an hour, he guessed that Yuka's answer had been 'yes'.  
Even though he wouldn't have really cared as long as Kagome wasn't involved, he started wondering what those guys were up to. He listened for a while, but the things they were talking about didn't make any sense to him. The only thing astonishing him was the familiar way they talked to each other. He wondered whether Kagome did talk the same way to everybody else than her three friends. He'd never seen her talking to another boy than that Ho-ho guy in her time (who wasn't one of the boys he was eavesdropping at the moment, by the way).  
Making him think about something else… Was that guy on the trip, too? He hadn't thought about it yet and in his momentary state he wasn't able to smell him anyways. Well, but since he hadn't seen him buzzing round Kagome as he usually did, it seemed inconceivable that he was somewhere near her.  
He was lost in thought for a moment. Then his ears picked out another interesting comment.  
"So Higurashi isn't going to join us on our trip?" one of the boys asked.  
Higurashi… Inuyasha was sure that they were talking about Kagome. In his time only lords and noblemen in general used to have last names. But he knew that it was different in this time.  
So, whatever those guys wanted to do, Kagome would do something else. So waiting for her to enter the room some of her classmates were in wouldn't make sense.  
Inuyasha was just about to continue on his way to the entrance when he noticed something moving behind him. Turning round he saw that there was a girl, wearing a dark yukata, her hair tied into a tight knot, heading into the opposite direction.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, recognizing the way she walked. But she didn't seem to hear him. She was almost 300 feet away now.  
He looked down on his left hand. His claws had gone.  
There wasn't another possibility. He had to go after her. Knowing that there wasn't anything to cover anymore he took off the baseball cap and hid it in the folds of his kimono.  
The ground had gotten completely sodden, making it harder to run.  
Inuyasha didn't know where she was going. He remembered that she and her friends had been near there in the afternoon, but then she turned to the right, walking down a small path.  
He ran faster. Kagome raised her pace, too.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again. But it turned out to be pointless. The rain was muffling his voice. Concentrating fully on not losing sight of Kagome, he didn't take care of the slippery path. When he saw that she was about to lose her balance, he completely forget about thinking what his own feet were doing. So he tripped over one of the rounded of stones lying on the path, turning over several times before landing in one of the bushes.  
Kagome stopped for a second. She looked back, but continued on her way when she didn't see anybody who could have caused the noise she had believed to hear.  
Inuyasha groaned. He felt dizzy. Rubbing the back of his head he straightened up, looking for the girl he was following. But she was already out of sight. Though going after her wouldn't be any harder because of that. She had followed the path, there was no doubt. After a couple of seconds he went on, this time more carefully. The rain was slowly easing off. But the sound of it didn't fade since leaves and branches were still dripping water.  
Soon Inuyasha saw a low house. He knew that Kagome was in it since he could see light in some of the windows. And there was something else confirming him in the belief that she was here. Looking down at the building he recognized that its door was leading out to some hot springs.  
Onsen! Of course that had to be the reason for Kagome walking around in the midst of the night. Well, it wasn't really that late yet, but still he would never have left her alone since it had grown completely dark. Too dangerous.  
He couldn't suppress a chuckle. Absolutely typical of Kagome, wasn't it?  
It didn't take him long to approach the house, but when he was finally there she hadn't left it yet. Not wanting to rush things, he stopped near the onsen. Well, anyways he didn't know what exactly she was doing in there, though he got quite a good idea of it. Inuyasha sat down leaning against a tree trunk, his eyes still on the door.  
Some minutes past until it finally moved.

- - -

"Oh Kirara. You were waiting for us?" Sango bent down, picking up the cat demon in her small form. Kirara nestled up to her with a loud purr. Kaede's hut was only some feet away now. They could already see it. "Inuyasha hasn't come back yet, has he?" Of course she didn't expect an answer, but she didn't need it anyways. She knew that he was still missing from the expression she saw in Kirara's eyes. Still scratching the cat's head, she started continuing on her way but stopped again when she noticed that the monk wasn't following her anymore. She threw a look over her shoulder and could see him standing still, staring at something in the distance.  
"Mi-Miroku? Is there something wrong?"  
He forced himself to look back at her.  
"Small whirlwind" he told her. "It's coming nearer. Fast."  
"Kouga?"  
He nodded. "I guess so."  
Only seconds later their suspicion was confirmed by the leader of the wolf tribe, who suddenly was next to them, the whirlwind he had been causing still making it hard to remain standing.  
"Hey you lot! Where's my woman?" Koga snarled. He seemed slightly upset that he hadn't gotten the chance to run Inuyasha down this time. Well, at least not yet. But since he could smell that Kagome wasn't anywhere near he'd decided that it would be much easier to find her if he asked her friends. He had to see her. It was quite urgent this time.  
Before Miroku was able to say anything Sango stepped forward.  
"I don't know where '_your woman'_ is. But if you're looking for Kagome… She isn't here. She went to the land she is coming from and won't be back for a while."  
Kouga looked even more upset now.  
"So where is that dog turd? Hiding himself like the anxious pup he is?"  
Now it was finally Miroku's time to speak. "Well, actually we don't know where he is. He didn't come back since last night."  
The wolf demon's lips formed a smug smile.  
"That's what I'm talking of! He's running away, tail between his legs."

'You're the one always running away!' Sango and Miroku thought in unison. But none of them was in the mood for an argument with him right now.  
"So is there anything we should tell Kagome when she comes back?" the demon huntress asked, bored by his usual attitude.  
He thought for a moment. "Since she isn't here now it doesn't really matter. I just came to take her with me. Of course the mangy half breed wouldn't be able to take care of her. He wouldn't even be able to fight such a mighty enemy without becoming bloody human tonight."  
Sango cut him off. "What is this supposed to mean, 'mighty enemy'?"  
"I don't know what he's up to or if his plans include ya lot, but I can smell him. He is only some miles away…" He looked at the asking expressions of Kagome's friends and knew that they were still expecting him to say something that would prove their guess to be false.  
"Don't know if it's the real one, though. Could be another offspring."

- - -

The rain had stopped completely. Silence. Everything was quiet. Then the faint sound of the door opening. The sight of her stepping out of the building. Nude.  
Naked as the day was born. The only thing covering a small part of her tender skin was a towel she carried. Her now undone hair was curling softly. His breath, his heartbeat was getting faster.  
He was stunned. He blushed, realizing what he was doing.  
He turned away, closing his eyes. He shouldn't peep on her lay down the piece of cloth and let herself glide into the steaming water. Even thinking about it made him blush even more.  
He needed something to take his mind off _things._  
He started wondering how she could possibly walk around _like that_, if there could be somebody watching her.  
Well, of course there'd been that fence he'd have to climb to get to this area without going through the house Kagome just had left, but still…  
The sound of water splashing cut off his train of thought.  
He waited a couple of minutes till he finally allowed himself to take a glance at her again.  
She leaned on one of the rocks at the edge of the onsen. She sighed. She turned her gaze up on the sky. She seemed to be lost in thought.  
Finally taking heart he whispered her name. Maybe he wouldn't get the chance to meet her again, alone.  
"Kagome?"  
She didn't hear him. He tried another time, a little louder. She couldn't hear him. She'd dipped her head under water. He didn't know why she did something like that, but he remembered that she'd used to dive and swim under water several times he'd accidentally watching her.  
Some seconds later she broke the surface of the water again, drawing a deep breath.  
He took his chance to draw attention to him.  
"Hey! Kagome!"  
She looked around, rather surprised about somebody being there, somebody who knew her name.  
"Who…who is there?"  
"It's me!" he answered.  
Her eyes widened. She was obviously shocked to hear his voice, to learn that he had followed her, that he was here with her.

"I-Inuyasha!?"

She let herself sink even deeper, the water now covering everything down from her shoulders.  
"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I won't look…"  
'Well, but only because you already did' he heard a voice inside his head scolding him.

"It's new moon tonight! You…What the hell are you doing here!?" Kagome asked indignantly. She felt like being mad at him, but was even too stunned to shout.

"What do you think I am here for? I'd guess it's not that much of an accident, stupid.  
Of course I'm here because I followed you. Isn't that obvious?"

She sighed. 'Obvious, right. But it's not the reason…' She didn't want to argue with him again, so she just tried to drop the subject.

"So why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Because we have to talk!" Another mindless respond.  
"Oh, do we? And what do we _have _to talk about?"  
Silence.  
He hadn't exactly thought about it, yet. What should he say to her? How could he tell her that he wanted to stay the whole week? How was he supposed to…?

"Get out of the water" he commanded.  
"And put on your clothes" he quickly added when he noticed that she might have misunderstood what he'd just said.

She sighed. "Inuyasha, what is that all about? If you want me to come back with you… I already told you that I want to stay here, in my time for this single week. You can't make me change my mind!" She felt kind of angry because he'd followed her, of course. But on the other hand, she was quite happy. He was alright and the strange feeling that she'd had all day long had been caused by him, so there was nothing seriously uncanny going on.

"Nope, not this time. You can stay, if that's what you want." The astonishment at hearing this was nearly preventing her from realizing what his following words meant.  
"But I'll stay with you!"

She gasped. Now, this was really worth talking about! Inuyasha following her, gods know how he managed, then allowing her to stay in her time and finally wanting to stay there as well!  
Kagome wasn't able to say anything for several minutes.

"So what are you going to do? Just sitting there and waiting for the onsen to dry up?"  
She'd finally figured out where exactly he was, though she was only able to see some bangs of his now black hair behind the trunk of a big tree.  
"Wait a minute. I'm just getting dressed. … And don't you dare even think about looking!"  
She'd quickly left the hot spring, picking up her towel. She tried to cover her body as much as possible, her eyes never leaving the form of the human Inuyasha leaning against the tree trunk.

She headed for the door leading to the changing room and showers. Kagome was already about to open it when she heard one of the least expected sounds behind her.

"Inuyasha? Were you just…sneezing?" she asked in disbelief, throwing a concerned look at him over her shoulder.  
He shot a short glance at her without turning his head.  
"Feh. You're just hearing thihings … aitchu!"

She turned round. "So, I'm just hearing things, eh? Are you OK, Inuyasha? You probably might have caught a cold" she said, slowly making her way to him.  
"Halfdemons don't _catch a cold_." Inuyasha snarled. He kept staring at the ground.  
"But you are human tonight!" She kept holding the towel as tight as possible.

Kagome kneeled down in front of the hanyou and lifted her right hand to feel his forehead. Hot. Wet.  
She couldn't see his face. It was too dark.  
She looked down on her hand, eyes widened in shock.  
Red.  
"I-Inuyasha! What happened to you? Ya-you are bleeding!"  
He looked up at her. She was trembling.  
Bringing his left hand up to his forehead, he could feel the small rivulet of blood making its way down his face from an (unless to him) unignorable wound.  
"Damn human body!" he muttered. It wasn't that bad at all. He hadn't even really felt (or maybe he had only ignored) it.  
"It doesn't matter" he told her, whipping the blood away with the soaked sleeve of his haori.  
"But…"  
"I told you it doesn't matter. Doesn't even hurt."  
She still couldn't turn her gaze away from his face.  
"But you have a fever and …you're drenched to the skin! We have to get something dry for you to wear. I think I'll have to ask one of the boys if he could lend me some…" She slowly got up.  
"Don't have to" Inuyasha replied.  
"Huh?"  
"Brought some of that modern clothing with me" She was startled.  
"How…? Where did you…?"  
He smirked. She should have known it! It was so typical!  
"Your mom gave them to me."  
She sighed. Her mother! Of course she'd been the one telling Inuyasha where the trip was going to.  
"Oh, yeah, and she wanted me to tell you that she didn't tell me where you were going."  
Kagome grimaced. She remembered making her mother promise not to tell Inuyasha where the hotel was.  
"So how did you manage to follow me then?"  
"She told me that I only had to follow that coach thing."  
She sweatdropped. That was absolutely typical for her mother.  
"So where are the clothes?" she asked, not wanting to go in greater detail about this at the moment. Even though the towel covered most of her body she shivered with the cold air.  
"Put them under the bed in that room you're staying in."  
She groaned. The coldness of the night seemed unbearable to her.  
"I'm getting dressed, OK? Then we can go and get them." He gave a nearly unrecognizable nod.  
He tried to hold it back, but he was feeling cold as well.

- - -

"Hey, Inuyasha! Where are you?" She couldn't see him when she stepped out of the back door. She'd just fetched some clothes for Inuyasha and changed into casual wear herself in her room. She'd decided that it would be better if nobody would see him in that old-fashioned kimono he was wearing all the time. So she wanted him to change into _normal_ clothes before taking him to her room.  
Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. There was someone behind her. Quickly turning round she saw that it was _only_ Inuyasha. She drew a breath of relief.  
"Sorry, didn't want to scare you. I was just hiding from some of your classmates. Ya know, they were just sneaking away one minute ago." He grasped the bundle of clothes she was holding.  
"I heard them talk about it earlier, but I don't really know what they're up to."  
Kagome giggled, remembering the conversation with her friends after dinner.  
"Well, some of my friends saw a suspicious creature, you know, kind of _flying_ past their windows and things." Inuyasha blushed. "They want to find out what it was. And Ayumi told me that they think this place is haunted." They'd been walking over to the edge of the forest.  
"I suggest I'll just wait here until you're done." He nodded, then disappeared into the shadows of the forest.  
Kagome leant against a tree, looking at the many lights of the hotel.  
"Err…Kagome? Could you help me getting these closed?" she heard him ask only a few minutes later. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a white shirt over it.  
Kagome had to admit that those clothes looked really good on him. Still it was strange since she was unused to see him in something else than his fire rat robe. But he seemed to have a problem with buttoning up the shirt, making her giggle slightly.  
She quickly closed the distance between them.  
"Of course I can." She started to button the shirt up. He was still fumbling with one of the buttons. When she finally came to this one he took hold of her hand, causing her to look up at him in surprise.  
He didn't say anything, just looked down at her.  
Kagome blushed and looked down on their hands.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Hush!" He turned his head, now looking at something near the hotel. "There's somebody over there."  
Kagome followed his gaze. She gasped when she recognized the person. It was Mr. Yamamoto, her Math teacher!  
"Inuyasha…do you know where my classmates went?" she asked, dragging him into the shadows where the lights from the hotel couldn't light them.  
"Not really, only saw which direction they were heading. Why do you want to know?"  
"I have to warn them. The one over there is one of my teachers. They aren't supposed to leave the hotel area on their own."  
Inuyasha nodded. "C'mon." He grabber her wrist, leading her to where her friends had vanished from his sight. Certainly Kagome would get into trouble if somebody saw the two of them, so he made sure that teacher didn't cross paths with them.  
There was only one way they could have gone, a small path leading down a rocky slope.  
As they started climbing down he tightened his grip on Kagome. He didn't want to risk a fall, especially since he wouldn't be able to save her.  
Soon they reached the entrance of a cave.  
"I guess they went in." Kagome nodded. "Let's go!"  
Darkness. Nothing else. It was even many times darker than the pitch black night outside. Not wanting to get lost Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arm.  
After only a few minutes of walk the saw a light flickering.  
He stopped, turning his head into the opposite direction.  
"Kagome, there's something wrong. I can sense it" he whispered. "Even without my demon powers."  
Now she could feel it, too. Something was there, something evil.  
"Go and get your friends outa here!" He placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, ready to draw it if necessary.  
"But Inuyasha!" She was afraid. He didn't need his sensible dog-demon nose to know that she was. She was trembling. She didn't want to let him go.  
"It's not strong, whatever it is. Don't worry, just do what I told ya." With that he stepped into the unlit hallway on the left.  
Kagome hurried to where the light was coming from.  
"Eri!? Yuka!? Anybody there?"  
"Kagome?" the response came.  
She entered a rather big cavern lit by the light of some torches. There were Yuki, Eri, Ayumi and some other guys, including the girl Ayumi was sharing her room with and some boys from another class.  
"Hey Higurashi! You decided to join us, then?"  
She shook her head. "No time to act the speleologist! Mr. Yamamoto has found out about your little trip. I just saw him creeping around to find out where you've gone"  
"Shit! Let's get out of here! We'll get into trouble if he finds us" said a boy Kagome didn't know, though she thought that she remembered his name, Toshi.  
They didn't waste any time. Soon the sound of their steps faded away.  
Kagome draw a deep breath. There was another sound than the excited voices of her classmates now. A sound she didn't like.  
"Inuyasha!?" She tried to feel her way along the wall.  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed again. She was able to see him now. He was breathing heavily, swinging the untransformed Tessaiga down. She wasn't able to see what he was fighting. Whatever it was, it was to fast to be seen by human eyes.  
He turned to look at her.  
"Stay back, Kagome!" he cried, preparing to dodge the next attack. But it didn't come.  
Finally he took some steps towards Kagome, still on guard.  
But she didn't wait out if the danger was averted. She just flew towards him, throwing herself to his chest. She was on the verge of tears. "A-are you OK?" she sobbed.  
" 'Course I am!" he replied, holding her tight.

- - -

Kagome left the bathroom. She saw that he was still sitting on the edge of the double bed, looking out of the window, his arms folded.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, putting down her taken off clothes on one of the chair.  
"What?" Inuyasha watched her every move. She was wearing her light blue 'pajamas' now.  
She turned off one of the lights, then crawled on the bed, sitting up right behind him.  
"You should try and get some sleep!"  
He groaned. "How many times have I already told ya that I don't need as much sleep as you do?" Kagome leaned against his back, sighing.  
"It doesn't matter how often you tell me. I know that you need at least a shut eye now. You're tired. You have a fever, you need to rest!"  
He just 'feh'ed, like usual.  
"I know that you want to stay on guard, but there won't be any demons attacking in my world" she whispered. Enjoying the warmth of his body, she closed her eyes.  
"No demons, eh? So what about the thing in the cave?" he snarled.  
"Don't know" she whispered. "Maybe just a spirit who got woken up by my friends. It wasn't able to hurt you at all…fortunately"  
He remained silent, lost in thought about what had happened earlier. He still didn't know what had been going on. When he'd entered a huge cavern a really strange power had started attacking him. It hadn't been strong, only fast. But Kagome was kinda right. He'd never felt the presence of a demonic being in her time before, except of the noh-mask with the jewel shard in it.  
"Kagome?"  
No response. He sighed. Inuyasha carefully got up, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. Then he put her down, covering her with the blanket. He turned off the other light.  
Smiling, he lay down next to her, looking at her sleeping face.  
'Remembering me of last night…' he thought.  
"Good night, Kagome" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist. To his surprise she snuggled up to his chest.  
"Night…"  
He blushed. There was something else this scene was reminding him of.  
"Oh, and Inuyasha…" He started to recall Mrs. Higurashi's words.  
"I called the hotel. It's fully booked. You'll have to share one room with Kagome.  
So please don't carry things _too_ far!"

* * *

Finally finished this chappie. Please review and tell me what you think about it.  
Hope you liked reading it.  
I will update on at least this Sunday again. Promise!

* * *

Inu-KagomeFan,  
I'm really sorry, but as I already told I didn't even read my reviews until now, so I didn't know about your birthday. So please regard this story as a late birthday present.  
13 is a great age. Belated best wishes! 

(and about our well-discussion: He blocked the well with a tree. He only took the shikon shards from Kagome so there was no need to take her back to Sengoku Jidai. I think you're right about the producers. But I guess that the translation could be wrong as well…)


	7. Being shocked in the morning

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Tons of reviews! Thank you so much!  
I think there was a little problem with the last chapter. Some of you reviewed to the 5th chapter asking me to update the next one soon, though I already did two days before. I wasn't able to read chapter 6 (on ) until Saturday. But some already reviewed to the 6th chappie on Wednesday. My guess: It depends on where you live. I know it's stupid but I can't think of another reason.  
Well, anyways, let's go on with the story!

_**Mysterium**_

(Inuyasha doesn't belong to me!)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 7: Being shocked in the morning…

The first rays of the rising sun shone through the window of her room. Well, actually it wasn't her room but only the one she was staying in at the hotel.  
So bright… She groaned. The light was disturbing, too bright. She was still tired, didn't want to open her eyes yet. Sighing she cuddled closer to the one lying beside her, burying her face in his chest. She could feel his arms wrapping tighter around her waist, drawing her nearer to his form.  
'… just wait a second…'  
Kagome's eyes shot open. 'What!?' Wh-what the hell is going on!?'  
Suddenly she was wide-awake _and_ blushing furiously. She couldn't believe what she was just seeing. Inuyasha, still in his human form, asleep. Well, that alone would have been surprising enough. But Inuyasha, still in his human form, asleep, in modern clothes, lying in a bed, holding _her_?  
That was simply too much.  
Recalling the events of the last night she slowly began to understand. Yeah… after they'd returned to her room she'd went to the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and hung up Inuyasha's soaking kimono. Then she'd tried to convince him to get some sleep. She'd snuggled up to his back and then… she couldn't remember. She'd fallen asleep, most probably…  
Her cheeks were still flushing with embarrassment. She looked up at his face. So calm… He was even breathing calmly. Last time she'd seen him sleeping in his human form he had been on the verge of death, poisoned, exhausted from fighting in his human form. Now it was so much different. He was simply… relaxing.  
He must have fallen asleep after she had. Even if it sounded quite inconceivable. Well, after all he'd already taken a nap now and then in her time, and she knew that he would never have in the Sengoku Jidai then. So why should it be different with him being human?  
(A/N: Actually I don't know how often Inuyasha fell asleep while he was visiting her at the Sunset shrine. I only remember two times at the moment, though I'm not sure… the first time in Vol. 23, the second time in Vol.40)  
But that didn't exactly explain the position they were in at the moment, did it?  
She tried to push herself away from him. And at the same time she wanted to stay in his arms, just like that, forever. But it didn't matter how much she struggled, he just groaned and held her even tighter. After a few failed attempts she finally gave up. Even the human Inuyasha was too strong for her. She sighed. Fortunately it was still quite early in the morning so she wouldn't get into trouble for oversleeping…

‚Oh no…' she thought. 'Weren't we told to have breakfast at 6:45 today?'  
Why did they have to do the trip to that castle today, of all days?  
She sighed again. There was no other way. She had to get up. And to do so she had to wake him up. That was weird, wasn't it? Now, that he finally got the chance to have a rest even while he was human, _she _had to be the one to wake him up. But there was no other way. He wouldn't release her otherwise.  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, then repeated his name a little louder.  
"What is it?" he asked, still completely calm. He didn't even shift or open his eyes.  
'Does that mean he was already…?' Kagome blushed.  
"I-I have to get up and…" She stopped when he growled softly.

"Just a little longer…" he whispered. "Only some… what do you call it? Minutes?"  
His eyes were still closed when he let one of his hands run up her back, pressing her closer against him causing her to blush even more. He lowered his head, inhaling her sweet scent. He could feel how it got stronger with each breath he drew. He could feel how his demon powers came back.  
Kagome closed her eyes. Feeling his warm breath caused her heart to pound faster and faster. Her heartbeat rang in her ears, louder than usual, making her hope Inuyasha didn't hear it.  
She didn't know how many minutes of unbearable silence had passed, when he finally moved again. Yawning soundly he finally let go of her. Irritated by the sudden end of his embrace she looked up just in time to see his eyes open. Amber eyes.  
"Morning Kagome. What about breakfast? I'm starving!" He yawned again.  
One second later he was wide-awake as well.  
"Oi, Kagome? What are you…" But it was too late. Before Inuyasha realized what was going on, she had already given him a shove and …  
"SIT!" …he hit the ground with a loud 'SPLAT'.  
"What was that for, bitch?" he growled.  
"That" Kagome said, grabbing the clothes she had placed on one of the chairs the night before "was for being the jerk you are!" She stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

- - -

The restaurant was quite empty. She looked around. Only here and there some of her classmates, sleepily having breakfast. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi weren't among them.  
'I wonder where they are?'  
She doubted that there were already any other guests apart from her classmates. Who would like to get up that early? Especially while staying at a hotel…  
She sighed. Actually she'd thought of that trip as a kind of holiday, but now it was clear that it was anything but relaxing. How could it be with getting up that early, her classmates (namely: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi) getting on her nerves, strange things happening all around, and last but not least Inuyasha acting the jerk again?  
Another sigh escaped her lips. Why couldn't he act like last night all the time? He didn't have any problems with being nice to her while he was human, did he? And he didn't have any problems with sleeping next to her or holding her close to him then, did he?  
She blushed when the thought of the quite unusual awakening came to her mind again.  
Of course she was used to have Inuyasha around her all the time and knew that he watched over her at night, but something like this hadn't happened before. Even if she had fallen asleep leaning against him sometimes, every time she'd woken up she found he had either laid her down on her sleeping-bag or was saying something mean again.  
Well, OK, he had said something mean this morning again… At least it had felt kind of hurting. But when she thought about it now… it hadn't been that bad this time. Probably he hadn't even meant to say something mean. Talking about food in most inappropriate moments seemed to be characteristic for him. And even though she had already learned about this a while ago, she would get mad at him every time nevertheless. 'Hmmmm. Did he have anything for supper yesterday?' she wondered. She knew that her mother would have never sent him on a journey like that without giving him enough food to take with him. But then, she had probably expected him to meet her daughter right after their arrival…  
'There wasn't any food in his back, anyway, was it?' She sighed and decided she would bring him something especially delicious as an excuse.  
'I guess I was only that angry because he acted totally different before. I mean, first asking me to stay in his embrace and then asking me about breakfast…'  
"Ah. Good morning Higurashi!" she heard an all too familiar voice.  
'Oh dear. I guess 'holidays' are finally over!'  
She turned around, facing a quite done in looking Hojou with a faked smile. "Oh, Hojou-kun! Nice to meet you. I already started wondering if you had to stay at home for some reason."  
He quickly approached her. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I had only caught a cold and didn't want to infect anybody so I decided to stay in my room. But I shouldn't complain about a minor illness. So, have you fully recovered from your sudden feeling of weakness?"  
'Grandpa! Well, at least he made up something more plausible than usual.'  
"Yeah, I guess so...huh?"  
Suddenly Hojou clutched her hands in his, looking at her in concern.  
"You know, you shouldn't overexert just to be able to be with your friends."  
Kagome sweatdropped. "I'm fine, Hojou-kun, I really am!"  
"Ah, that's great Higurashi. But you should take a rest if the activities are too much for you."  
He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head with hi right hand. "Err, would you mind sitting next to me? ... while having breakfast, I mean…"  
Kagome blushed, too. "Well, actually I promised Ayumi, Yuka and Eri to have breakfast with them."  
"Oh, no problem. The table over there is large enough for all of us."  
Sighing, she finally gave in. "Agreed"  
'Inuyasha will get absolutely mad! I only hope Yuka, Ayumi and Eri appear soon.'

- - -

"Hey, Kagome? Hurry up or you'll be on your own" Yuka said, knocking at the door. The three friends stood helpless in front of the door of Kagome's door. They'd been supposed to pick her up and then go down for breakfast. But now they had already been knocking at her door for about five minutes.  
"Kagome, it's breakfast time! Are you still in bed?" asked Eri.  
All of them started when an unfamiliar, bad-tempered and above all _male_ voice answered.  
"Cut it out! Kagome isn't here anymore."  
They looked at each other.  
"Maybe it's the wrong room…"  
"No, Ayumi" Eri whispered back, checking the number of the room. "And besides he said that Kagome isn't here _anymore_."  
"Hey, girls. Let's go in, the door isn't locked" Yuka said, her left hand already on the door knob.  
"On 3… 1, 2, 3" the door flung open. They looked wide-eyed at the light-haired boy lying on the huge double-bed. He wore a white shirt, black jeans and had a baseball-cap on his head. He lay on his back, his arms crossed under his head as a pillow, looking at the ceiling with a kind of sulking expression on his face. He turned his head to look at them.  
"What is it now?" he growled. "I already told you Kagome isn't here."  
He really seemed to be in a bad mood.  
"Inuyasha?" Eri asked in disbelief.  
"What are you doing here!?" Yuka added.  
(A/N: In case you don't know: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi met Inuyasha in Vol. 34.)  
He growled. "Trying to take a nap. What does it look like?"  
"So you came with Kagome?" Ayumi asked. "But why are you here, in her room?"  
"That hotel was 'fully booked' or something. Her mother said I could stay in her room."  
The three girls exchanged knowing glances with each other, thinking  
'Her mum allows her to share her room with her boyfriend?!'  
"Hey you lot! Aren't ya looking for Kagome? She's somewhere downstairs I guess, so why don't you just go and try to find her there?" He turned his gaze back to the ceiling.  
The girls were speechless.  
After a while Eri composed herself. "Err, don't you want to join her for breakfast?"  
"Nope. Told me to wait until she comes back." He closed his eyes.  
"I guess we should leave him alone. It seems he didn't get much sleep last night" said Yuka teasingly.  
"Yeah, right" Inuyasha replied. He hadn't really gotten the meaning of her last comment, but since the three girls didn't know that they nearly fell over in shock.

- - -

'Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. Where the hell are you? Hurry up, pleeeaaase!' Kagome thought, taking another sip of tea to delay another answer she was supposed to make.  
For once she wished her friends were with her while Hojou was around. They couldn't mess anything up at the moment or arrange another meeting since he hadn't asked her to go out with him, well, at least not yet. And anyway, they hadn't been trying to press her for dating Hojou anymore since they'd met Inuyasha. At least not that much…  
When she was just about to think up her next answer, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up in surprise just to see Ayumi, Yuka and Eri with concerned looks.  
"Kagome, we have to talk!" Ayumi said, strengthening the pressure on her shoulder. She moved her head into the direction of the door to make clear they wanted to talk outside. Kagome nodded, though she got slightly irritated on their expressions.  
"Sorry, Hojou-kun, but we have to make off with Kagome for a moment" Eri said with a faked smile while Yuka and Ayumi were dragging/pushing Kagome out of the door.  
"So what do we have to talk about?" she asked. She didn't have the slightest idea what their acting was about.  
Ayumi shook her head. "Why didn't ya tell us? What were you thinking of?" she asked with a stern face.  
"Huh, what are you talking about?"  
"Oh Kagome, you can't hide it from us anymore" This time it was Eri who spoke, concerned looking at her. "We know that he's here and we know what happened last night!"  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

I know this is kinda short, sorry. seemed to be down. At least I wasn't able to upload my story. (And to answer Silver Eyes Bright's question: I wasn't able to look at my review history as well)  
Please review and tell me what you think of it. Oh, and please tell me if you thought the 6th chapter was too long (or too short or just right), too.  
I'll try to update as soon as possible (on the weekend, I think). Thanks for your faithfulness. 


	8. Conversations

**Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here**

Thanks for all the reviews! _bows_ I found out how you can read the chapters as soon as I update them:  
You only have to add me to the Author-Alert and every time I update you'll get an e-mail which contains a link to the new chapter. It only works if you're registered, though.  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And by the way, I finished the last chapter like I did, because I wanted to start this one like…well, just read it and you'll see.

_**Mysterium**_

(Think it's obvious, isn't it? I don't own Inuyasha!)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 8: Conversations

WHAM!

The door flung open once again, but much more forceful this time, making him bolt up.  
"**INUYASHA! SIT!**" screamed an obviously _very_ annoyed Kagome as she stomped into the room, setting her arms akimbo. Her scream was followed by another '_WHAM_', though it was slightly muffled since he hit the mattress instead of the ground, nearly braking the bed. He growled. "What the…"  
"**What the hell did you tell them?"** she hissed, remembering that they were in a hotel and screaming at him as loud as she actually wanted to would cause too much sensation.  
Though the way she was glaring daggers at him would have normally frightened even the _mighty_ hanyou, he was consumed with such anger that he didn't even waste a second thought on it. How did she dare? He hadn't done anything. (Well, at least not this time.)  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed back, copying her. As soon as the spell started wearing off, he pushed himself up, glaring back at her. The cap had fallen off when he'd hit the ground, revealing his ears which were now twitching angrily.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she shot back, pointing her index finger at him. She was really tempted to say her 'sit'-spell over and over again, but since it would be heard through the whole hotel…  
"I know exactly _not_ what you're talking about!" he replied, copying her again by pointing his right index finger at her as well.  
She slapped his hand away. "Stop acting like that!"  
"Stop talking nonsense!" He folded his arms, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his Fire-Rat robe. "I'm not…!" She fell silent when she noticed that he let himself drop back on the bed, glaring at her with a sulking expression on his face.  
She huffed. Following his example, she stepped back and let herself slide down the wall, sitting down on the ground, her arms folded as well.  
Several minutes of silent glaring followed until Inuyasha finally turned his head to the side.  
Kagome gasped since she would never have expected _him_ to end their silent battle.  
"Err, Kagome?" he asked, blushing slightly after some more minutes had passed. "So, what is it? Why are you angry like that?"  
"Eh?" Kagome blinked in sudden realization. "So you really didn't…" Her voice trailed of.  
"Of course not, stupid. Why should I've asked otherwise?" he replied, staring back at her.

"Well, i-it was about Yuka, Ayumi and Eri…" she finally got out, feeling her cheeks flushing with a deep crimson red.  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" growled Inuyasha. "After all _you_ were the one who told me not to leave this room. And _you_ were the one who didn't make sure the door was locked. So what are ya blaming me for?"  
"Huh?" Now it was Kagome's turn to wonder what he was talking about. Of course she had been the one who forgot to lock the door and...  
Suddenly realization hit her. 'Yeah, I nearly forgot about it...being angry with him for letting them know that he is here…I didn't even waste a thought on it, did I?' She shook her head then turned her gaze to the ground. (Hmm, nice carpet…much more _interesting_ than looking at Inuyasha, especially if your face turns a deeper shade of red each second you spend looking at him…)  
"No, that's not the problem. Just forget about it! It's not that important at all" she mumbled.

Suddenly he jumped off the bed. Unfortunately he squatted down right in front of her, blocking the _beautiful_ view of the carpet.  
"What's that, stupid? Can't tell me it wasn't _that important_ after yelling your spell and glaring at me like that!" he snarled. He tilted his head to the side, trying to look into her eyes.  
"So, what's your problem?"  
She sighed, still avoiding meeting his gaze.  
"I already told you! It's about the things you said…"  
"Can't you just get to the point? What's wrong about what I said? I didn't insult them, did I? So, shouldn't I have told them where you were?" Inuyasha seemed to grow more inpatient each second. "Or…" She turned her gaze on him once again. He gulped when he saw the enraged expression on her face.  
"Idiot! Don't try getting funny with me! Of course it's because you told them that we slept with each other!"

-

"Thank you again!" said Ginta bowing slightly. "Yeah, thanks" added Hakkaku, who already turned to leave. They had arrived short after Kouga had raced off again the night before. Usually they would have followed after him, but since they had run into the monk and that demon huntress, both friends of that Inuyasha-half-breed, and were offered a meal and a place to sleep... Besides their leader had told them to stay and protect his woman if he would have left when they arrived. And that village seemed to be a quite save place, too. After all there was a powerful, although old miko who protected it, and that hanyou's friends, too. So even without Inuyasha and Kagome around this was one of the safest places in this area.

"Don't mention it!" the old priestess replied. She and the small kitsune stood in front of her hut. The monk, the two-tail and the demon slayer had left to look for Naraku in the early hours of the morning. Though it sure was no use. Even if they had been able to track him down, they were still way too weak to defeat him.  
"You can stay longer, please stay!" Shippou pleaded. Even he could sense the danger, though it didn't seem to be as threatening anymore. But on the other hand, there was neither Inuyasha nor Kagome to protect him at the moment. And Sango, Miroku and Kirara had left as well, so there would be nobody but Kaede left, which would be really bad for him if Naraku really attacked. And even he could sense that whatever was going on had to be Naraku's doing. But then, why should their enemy attack the village while everyone was away?  
Shippou shook his head. 'Why is everything that complicated? Well, anyways, no matter what happens, it'll be much saver if those two stay here…'  
He looked at them again, this time with huge shining puppy-eyes. "Pleease!"

Ginta kneeled down in front of him and started patting his head. "Sorry, kid! But we already stayed too long. We really have to go now or we'll never catch up with Kouga again."  
Kaede cleared her throat. "Ehem. If ye want to meet that Kouga as soon as possible you shouldn't leave yet, I guess."  
"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hakkaku, who had already turned his gaze back on the old miko and the kitsune, not paying attention to the wolves that were already running off to receive their master.  
"You'll soon find out by yourselves" she said, right before a whirlwind appeared right in front of them.  
"K-Kouga! We were…" Ginta began. But Kouga cut him off with a small sweep of his hand.  
"Hey, old hag! Tell me! Where the heck is Kagome?" he barked impatiently. Kaede remained calm. After all she was quite used to be insulted by Inuyasha, so why should it be any different with a full fledged youkai?  
"Didn't Sango or Miroku tell you that she went back to her land?"  
The young leader of the wolf-tribe growled. "Stop telling such nonsense! I got a whiff of her scent in that forest over there and followed it - only lead to an old well and then it was gone. Just like she disappeared or something. So where is she! Where is my woman? Tell me!"  
As an exception it was Shippou who whacked Kouga's head (A/N: Hmmm, Inuyasha's educational methods seem to have a bad effect on Shippou…).  
"Idiot! We were telling the truth! Kagome lives in a land beyond the well, but only her and Inuyasha can get there, so even if…WHOA, let go of me!" he cried, when the wolf demon grabbed his tail and lifted him up so they were face to face. "WHAT? Mutt face can go through that well?" he growled, his eyes flashing with anger. "If he dares even touching her…" He tightened his grip on Shippou's tail. "I'll find a way to go there, too, and finally kill that bastard!" Kouga announced before he let go of the kitsune and rushed off again.  
"Hey, Kouga! Wait!" cried Ginta, trying to keep up with him. Hakkaku followed soon after him, waving goodbye to the old miko and the kid lying on the ground, who had a big lump on his head.  
Shippou groaned, clutching his sore tail. "What was that all about? That stupid Kouga didn't even waste one word on what is going on. Why was he so angry? I always thought he wouldn't really care where Kagome was, as long as she wasn't in danger. So why is he acting like that all of the sudden?"  
Kaede chuckled slightly. "I guess we know what happened to Inuyasha, now" she said, turning to reenter her hut. Shippou looked at her in disbelief. "Inuyasha? What has Inuyasha to do with this?" he asked curiously.  
"Probably he's in Kagome's time at the moment. That's what Kouga is angry about. Maybe Kagome tried to reason with him and allowed him to stay with her for the new moon. At least that would explain his disappearance…"  
Shippou nodded. "I think you're right. I just hope they'll come back soon and bring some sweets for me."

-

He jerked away from her. His face was now even a deeper shade of red than hers.  
"Wh-what did you just…Why should I tell them something like that?"  
Yeah, right…why should he? Actually, she hadn't thought about it, yet. Even if Inuyasha _had_ been in love with her, there was no reason to tell her friends something like _that_. And especially since it wasn't true. The Inuyasha she knew would have never done so. 'Makes me think of the time I got kidnapped by the lightning brothers… He even refused _acting_ like we were a couple back then.' And that hadn't changed very much ever since. Of course he was more caring and always worried about her safety now. But no matter if he was happy or sad, he still tried to hide his feelings from everybody – which of course excluded telling anybody about his feelings for her, whatever they were like. He wouldn't even say something like that to vex Kouga. So why should he tell her friends?  
But on the other hand…  
"And why should they say of you that you told them if it isn't true?" she shot back, a little calmer and more unsure than before.  
"I'm not Goshinki, am I? Since when have I been able to read people's minds?" he said, turning his head to the side and folding his arms in the sleeves of his haori as he usually did. He tried to act like his normal self, but just didn't manage to stop his cheeks from blushing. The whole situation was just too silly, wasn't it? Why had that damn friends of her made up a story like this? How had they even gotten the idea of telling Kagome something like that? How could they… He gulped when he remembered the exact wording of their conversation. He hadn't really paid attention to their questions, hadn't really cared. But now that he thought of it again… There had been a teasing note in the short haired girl's voice, hadn't it? Had she just wanted to make fun of him?  
"Err, Kagome?" he began, his face getting even redder. "I-I guess it was only kind of misunderstanding…" She threw an unbelieving glance at him. "Misunderstanding? How can something like that be misunderstood?"  
He growled slightly before he side-glanced at her. "Dunno. Think they just got something I said wrong…" he said, his voice trailing off when he felt a horrifying aura building up around Kagome. "Oh, is that so?" she asked sarcastically. "And what exactly did they get wrong?"  
Inuyasha seemed to shrink at the way she looked at him, and drooped his ears. He had no idea what he should answer  
"I-I…" he started, just when a knock at the door was heard. For once he was really happy her friends were that annoying.  
"Hey, Kagome! Can we come in?" the girl with the hair-band asked. He remembered that her name was Eri.  
Kagome started when she heard her friend's voice. "Uh, ju-just wait a second, ok?" she said, jumping to her feet. She was already half way at the door when she glanced over her shoulder. "You better keep your mouth shut, so they can't '_get something wrong'_ again!" she whispered threatening. "And do something to hide your ears" she added more softly. "Quickly!"  
He decided it would be better to obey her this time. Not wanting to annoy her even more, he picked up that strange headgear called 'baseball cap' and put it on. His cheeks were still a slight shade of red, as well as Kagome's. After she'd made sure his doggy ears were well hidden, she opened the door. The three girls entered the room immediately.  
"Hope we're not disturbing you" Yuka said, shooting a teasing glance at Inuyasha, who now sat on the edge of the bed again.  
"Oh Yuka! Will you stop it! I already told you… " Kagome was cut off by Ayumi.  
"Yeah, of course. _Nothing_ happened!" Her statement caused slightly suppressed giggles from Yuka and Eri. "Well, anyways, it seems you left this downstairs in the restaurant" she added, handing her a small bag.  
"Huh? …Oh, nearly forgot about that. Here" she said, throwing it over to Inuyasha who caught it easily. "Oi, Kagome? What's that?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Breakfast" she answered terse, turning back to her friends after watching him picking an orange.  
"You are really going to keep him prisoner up here the whole week, aren't you?" Ayumi asked jokingly.  
"I'm not keeping him prisoner!" a sighing Kagome replied. "I just don't want…"  
"The teachers to know he is here" Yuka finished for her.  
"Hey! It's not what _you_ think! I'm serious. What the hell did he do to make you think something like _that_ happened?"  
"Maybe he just told us?"  
"Yuka! I think it's enough!" said Eri, poking her slightly. She had noticed that Inuyasha had started looking daggers at her friend. And since she remembered that they'd always considered he was violent until they'd met him, she thought it would be better not to annoy him. Sure he had acted completely different from what they had expected him to. But still she preferred not to find out if he could really get as angry as Kagome had told them.  
"So you don't know? Haven't you asked Inuyasha, yet?" Ayumi asked, slowly starting to doubt that their assumption had been right.  
"Was just about to ask him when you came. He just said that you've misunderstood him. So what did he tell you?"  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
"Oh, he would just hum and haw again. So?" Kagome asked.

-

"So Inuyasha is on the other side of the well with Kagome?"  
Shippou nodded. "At least that's what we think. We can't be sure, but in my opinion we can infer that it's true from that Kouga's behavior" Kaede added. "So what happened last night? It was Naraku's doing, wasn't it?" asked Shippou impatiently when Sango, who had just changed into her normal clothes, came out of the hut and joined them. She, Miroku and Kirara had returned soon after Kouga and his pack had left. As an exception they weren't injured apart from some scratches.  
"Well, we don't really know what Naraku did. Unfortunately we didn't find him. He made sure we were always quite a distance away by erecting barriers every time we came near him" Miroku answered.  
"The strange thing is that he allowed us to sense his presence, but never allowed us to come near" Sango said. She sat down near her friends, allowing Kirara to curl up in her lap.  
"So ye think it was a trap?"  
Miroku shook his head. "No, Kaede-sama. Though I'm not sure what he could have been up to. Nothing happened to us or Kouga, so how could it be one of his traps?"  
"He simply vanished as soon as the sun began to rise" Sango explained. "I wonder what he is up to. We know that there are no more shards of the shikon no tama in that area. But maybe he was looking for something else? Do you know if one of the villages is watching over an  
object that would be worth stealing for Naraku?"  
Kaede thought for a moment. "Hmmmm. No, I think there's nothing like that. The only village he could be interested in is this one. And he didn't come near it, did he?"  
Miroku nodded. "And besides, it wouldn't explain why he showed up himself and let us know. He could have sent one of his offsprings if he'd wanted to steal something."  
"Whoa! Everything is so confusing!" Shippou whined. He had tried to follow the conversation, but all the 'could's and 'would's were really confusing him.  
"Anyways, I wish Inuyasha was here" sighed Miroku.

"What do ye mean?" Kaede asked. "It was new moon last night. If Inuyasha had been here and Naraku had attacked… I don't even dare imagining what could have happened."  
"No, I just wish he was here right now; and Kagome-sama as well. Maybe we would be able to follow Naraku's smell or the shikon shards"  
"You know" Sango began. "Maybe that's the reason _nothing else_ happened last night."  
"Huh?" The others looked at her questioningly.  
She blushed slightly.  
"I-I mean… Maybe he didn't manage to do whatever he wanted to because Kagome-chan and Inuyasha weren't here."

-

"What? _That's _why you guessed we…" Kagome couldn't suppress her giggle any longer.  
The three friends stared at her as if she was mad. "What's so funny about it?" Yuka asked.  
"No-nothing. It's just…Inuyasha really didn't mean what you were thinking. He never gets much sleep on the new moon, you know" she answered. Looking at her friends' curious expressions she realized that she'd just opened her mouth too wide. "Err…Well, he has a… err…kind of trauma" she whispered, leaning closer to them. Her friends nodded in unison. 'I just hope Inuyasha didn't hear me…' She threw a glance over her shoulder, wanting to check if he reacted to her statement. She sweatdropped at the sight of him gnawing at the - still unpeeled - orange.  
"Hey Kagome. That stuff tastes pretty awful! Don't bring something like that next time" Inuyasha said when he noticed she was looking at him.  
"Idiot! It tastes awful because you have to peel it first!" she shot back.  
Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had turned their attention to Inuyasha, too. They stared at him in shock.  
"Ka-Kagome! What the hell is he doing? Is he mad or something?" Eri asked. "He seemed to be quite normal when we talked to him last time" whispered Yuka.  
Kagome blushed. "Of course he's not mad! It's just that he hasn't eaten something like oranges before!" The three girls were even more confused now. "What do you mean?" Ayumi asked disbelievingly. "Never eaten oranges before? Is that true Inuyasha?" Yuka wondered. "Which time are you from? Sengoku Jidai?"

* * *

I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier. Actually I wanted to finish this chapter on Sunday. But it turned out to be a really terrible day! My brother woke me by storming into my room and telling me that my mum and our dog (Sammy) had been attacked by another dog! Mum was quite fine but our dog hadn't been so lucky and we had to take him to the vet. He's ok now, though. But I was just too concerned to think about the fic.  
I hope this chapter wasn't too bad at all. Please review and tell me your opinion.

* * *

This one was supposed to be updated on Monday, but for some reason I wasn't able to upload the chapter. I'm sorry it lasted that long, but I wasn't at home for the last three days, so I couldn't try again.  
Please RR! 


	9. New Identity

**Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here**

Wow, I can't believe I got that many reviews! Thanks!  
Sorry you had to wait that long. But I'm really busy at the moment.  
Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

_**Mysterium**_

(And remember: I'm neither Rumiko Takahashi nor Kagome! Means: I don't own Inuyasha!)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 9: New Identity

"Which time are you from? Sengoku Jidai?"  
Kagome gulped. That was definitely not good! Her friends asking him about _anything_ seemed to cause confusion in general. But asking him about the time he came from? He wouldn't get the meaning of it, would he? Well, after all he _came _from a different time. And Yuka had just hit the bull's eye.  
She gave him a warning look, trying to remind him of what she'd told him earlier.  
'Damn it, Inuyasha! Only this time, please, keep your mouth shut!' she pleaded. But before she could say anything to change the subject, the hanyou had already stopped his chewing and turned his head, narrowing his eyes on them in confusion.  
"Sure that's what I come from, Kagome always says so. Though I'm not sure what 'Sengoku Jidai' is" he answered truthfully.  
A moment of complete silence followed. Neither Kagome nor her friends managed to say something. Not that _she_ couldn't have said anything, but she didn't want to make things even worse. And no matter how relieving a good old 'sit' would have been at the moment, it wouldn't help the slightest bit. On the contrary. So she did nothing else than lowering her gaze, staring at the carpet once again, this time with a very angry expression; trying to think of a way to get out of this pretty mess – without success.  
'Great, Inuyasha! Really great! What shall I tell them now? They won't believe any of my excuses anymore…'  
She looked up again in surprise when she heard a giggle escape Yuka's lips.  
That was something she would never have expected! Her friends weren't shocked, they didn't even seem to be confused. They were just…laughing, or rather shaking with laughter, tears in their eyes.  
She shot a quick glance at Inuyasha, finding he was just as confused as she was.  
They…hadn't taken him serious, had they?  
"Huh, Kagome. You-you never told us he-e is that funny, did ya?" Yuka asked, having a hard time suppressing her giggle for a moment.  
"Guess I forgot about that" Kagome replied, trying to sound normal. She sighed in relief. 'That was lucky!'  
Waiting for her friends to stop she sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to peel an orange for Inuyasha who had finally finished chewing on the unpeeled one. He watched curiously, completely ignoring the three other girls.  
Just when the laughter seemed to ebb away it started all over again when the friends noticed how Inuyasha was watching Kagome peeling an orange.  
After what seemed to be more than five minutes Ayumi finally managed to speak again.  
"You-hu should have seen his face, Kagome!" she said, whipping a tear away.  
"Don't pay attention to them, they don't want to annoy you" Kagome whispered to the hanyou beneath her, who growled slightly at her friend's comment. He immediately went quiet, taking the piece of orange she offered him.  
"But in earnest" Eri began. "How come he doesn't know about oranges?"  
"I…" Kagome immediately cut him off by pushing the remaining half of the orange into his mouth. Not deign to look at the choking hanyou she got to her feet and went over to her friends, a faked smile plastered on her face. "Could we please talk about this later? There will be enough time during the ride to that castle and I have to get ready now" she said, starting to drag them out of her room.  
"Hey, wait a second, Kagome!" Ayumi said just when she'd reached the door. "We forgot to tell you something."  
"You can tell me during the ride" she repeated.  
"But we won't drive off before 10 am!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "You didn't ask, did you?" Yuka replied, shrugging her shoulders. Kagome shot a deadly glance at Inuyasha who snickered at her short-haired friend's statement.  
"How come?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think Mrs. Yamaguchi said something about road-works. Guess something happened because of the thunderstorm yesterday night" Eri answered.  
Kagome sighed. "And what are we supposed to do now?"  
"Free time!" the girls said simultaneous, grinning hilariously. "We are going to meet with the others downstairs and celebrate that Mr. Yamamoto didn't catch us last night" Eri explained.  
"You should come, too. After all you are the heroin who warned us."  
"But we understand if you want to stay up here with Inuyasha" Yuka added teasingly.  
"So? Do you want to come?"  
"Of course I…" Suddenly Inuyasha stood in front of her.  
"No way! I won't leave her alone with those guys! You lot can go now" he snarled, pushing the door open.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, a threat in her voice. But no matter how often she would 'sit' him for this, he wouldn't let her go.  
"No need to be jealous, Inuyasha! '_Those guys_' are only friends of her. I swear that she wouldn't even dare to check one of them out." He blushed. Although he wasn't quite sure what '_check them out_' was supposed to mean he could still tell that Yuka thought Kagome was his…"I'm not jealous!" he shot back. Kagome had just told them that they had been wrong, hadn't she? So why was she still thinking something like that?  
"Yeah, of course. Anyways, why don't you come, too? You wouldn't have to worry about her then."  
He shot a short glance at Kagome. She looked like she would have to let off steam very soon.  
"Yuka! Why you…"  
He couldn't help grinning. She wouldn't be able to get out of this. Even 'sitting' him wouldn't change anything. And if needs be, he had still his wish, hadn't he?  
"Agreed!" he said calmly, watching a thunderstruck Kagome stare at him.  
"What? But Inuyasha!" He just grinned at her, then turned back to the other girls. "Let's go!" Eri opened the door. Composing herself, Kagome quickly grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's shirt.

"Give us ten minutes, ok? I want to change and Inuyasha still hasn't finished breakfast."  
The girls nodded. "Ok, we're at Ayumi's room" Yuka replied. "Bye."  
Dragging the hanyou back into her room Kagome slammed the door shut.  
She took a deep breath, then remembered something. Quickly she opened the door again. Seeing that her friends were already at the end of the corridor she ran after them, leaving a startled Inuyasha behind.  
"Ayumi! Eri! Yuka!" They stopped, turning round to face her.  
"What is it Kagome?"  
"I have to ask you for something" she said. She looked over her shoulder before continuing.  
He wasn't standing in the doorway anymore. But since she wasn't sure if he would still be able to hear them, she decided to whisper. "Could you please not mention that Inuyasha is my boyfriend? Let's say he's, err… just a friend of my family. It's pure chance he stays at this hotel. And please don't say anything about him staying at my room and err… that he doesn't know some things. I'll explain it later, ok?"  
The three girls nodded, each of them grinning. "You don't want Hojou to know, do you?" Yuka teased.  
Kagome felt a slight blush on her cheeks. "I don't want _anybody _to know!"  
"But you should really tell him" Eri said.  
Not wanting to discuss any longer, Kagome agreed. "Yeah, as soon as necessary. See you later!" She said, running back to her room.

Drawing a deep breath of relief she closed the door behind her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?" she hissed when she noticed Inuyasha, who sat on the bed again, was staring at her.  
"You-you aren't going to say it now, are you?" he asked. It sounded nearly fearful.  
Smiling weakly she shook her head. "It wouldn't be any use now, would it?"  
At once his lips formed a smug smile. "Well, I never thought you would ever be reasonable." She sat down on the edge of the(ir) bed again, sighing. "Inuyasha, SIT!" she said calmly.  
Self-satisfied she felt how the mattress bent as her command took effect. She heard the hanyou behind her mumble something. It was quite inaudible, but she was sure that he tried to yell his "What was that for, wench?" again.  
"Stop wailing, Inuyasha! It could have been a great deal worse for you." She turned to look at him, wondering how often she could say her spell without breaking the bed or leaving a well visible imprint of Inuyasha's body.  
"I'm not wailing!" he bit out when the spell started to wear of and he was able to lift his head again. "Of course not. Anyways, we need to talk."  
"Will that Hobou-guy be there as well?" he asked, ignoring her. She turned round in surprise, looking down at him. "You heard us?" A slight blush crept up her cheeks.

He sat up, shaking his head. "Nope" he lied. "I can smell him. You met him, didn't you?" The tone of his voice was reproachful. She sighed. "I met him in the restaurant, is there anything wrong about it?" He 'feh'ed in response.  
"Anyways, I don't know if he'll be there or not and I don't really mind. But we have to discuss some things if you want to come with me first."  
He tilted his head in wonder. "Didn't you want to change?"  
"Later. It was just an excuse" she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"So what is so important to talk about that you even lied to those friends of yours?" he asked cynically.  
"Well, we have to think up a story about you. Nobody must know who you really are and where you are from" she replied, ignoring his commentary.  
He looked quite confused. "And why is that so?"  
"Even you should know that traveling through the time is not usual, Inuyasha. And I already told you that in nobody knows about demons in my time. They're just legends, myths, ferry tales. Nobody would believe you if you told them that you're a hanyou."  
"But I could prove it!"  
"You shouldn't. I guess it would be really bad if some people found out. It would be a scientific sensation or something if the existence of demons was proven. They wouldn't allow you to go back to your time." She hadn't really thought about something like that before, but just now she needed a reason to quickly convince him. He 'feh'ed condescending.  
"Do you really think that mere humans were able to keep me prisoner or somethin'?" he sneered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but there are mighty weapons in my time and I think even you couldn't withstand some of them. Anyways, I don't know what would happen if you revealed who you really are. But I don't think we should take that risk.  
Ok, your ears are already hidden, you don't wear your old-fashioned clothes anymore, the next thing to worry about are your demon-senses. You mustn't tell anybody if you smell, feel or hear something that humans normally wouldn't, did I make myself plain enough?"  
He nodded morosely. "Good. You also have to make sure nobody sees your fangs. And try to hide your claws, too." She thought for a moment. "There are many things you don't know about this time. Since Eri, Yuka and Ayumi already think you're half you should just act like your Japanese isn't that good and you don't know the word, if there's anything you don't understand." She paused at his puzzled look. "Do you understand me?"  
He shook his head. "What's 'half' supposed to mean?"  
(A/N: Kagome's friends call him 'half' in Vol. 34. It's a Japanese slang for…well, let Kagome explain herself…)  
"It means you're half Japanese and half foreign." He nodded.  
"You shouldn't mention the shikon no tama, too. Don't say anything about our quest or that I'm a miko or that you know a taijiya and things. Err…just don't say anything about things or persons with spiritual powers."  
"I don't mind!" he said with a pout. Then his face lit with a smirk. "Hey, Kagome! Does that mean you won't use your spell in front of other people?"  
She gulped. Of course she shouldn't use it in front of other people from her time. She had already yelled her 'sit' on him on many occasions while he was in her time, though. Well, nobody had had the chance to guess that her cry was connected with the following '_thud_', yet. "I guess so. But I'll make it up as soon as they are out of sight, so don't even think of annoying me. You'd be sorry for it!" she threatened. He scowled, but he grinned inwardly.  
What would it matter if she 'sat' him later? He would have the chance to take advantage of her as long as her friends were around. And even if she'd 'sit' him later, it would probably be worth it. Though he wasn't quite sure how he'd use his new-received advantage yet.  
Kagome went on. "Anyways, we need a story to tell them who you are."  
Inuyasha side-glanced her. "Didn't you just say that you don't want them to know who I am?" he asked suspiciously. She groaned. "Of course we'll have to lie to them! We couldn't tell them that you came…well, into my life just like that, could we?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"  
She sighed. "I see, it's pointless. Ok, listen." She stopped and thought about it for a moment, then continued. "Your mother was Japanese, you father…err…don't know, just say he was from Europe. You lived in Europe with your parents when you were little…but you can't remember that time well" she quickly added, surprised how easily she managed to make up that story.  
'Maybe I should make up my own excuses for not being able to school instead of letting gramps tell everybody that I got all kinds of strange diseases…'  
Seeing the impatient expression on Inuyasha's face, she hurried to continue. "Your parents died when you were…hmmm, maybe seven? Yeah, I think that sounds ok. Err…you had to move to your grandparents who lived here in Japan…and that's where you learned Japanese. Well, your grandparents live in a shrine in the mountains, that's why you haven't been to the bigger towns that often and you only speak old-fashioned Japanese, like your grandparents do. And that's why you don't know many modern words. Err…my grandpa and yours are friends and that's how we met!" she finally finished, proud of thinking up a story like this. Inuyasha just yawned, obviously bored. "Will you be able to remember everything I just told you?" she asked angrily.  
"Yeah, o' course. It sounds quite stupid, though" he replied, yawning again. "Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.  
Kagome shook her head. "I already told you that I want to change first" she said, getting up and heading for the bathroom. "Whatever" he replied. "Err, Kagome?" he added.  
"Huh? What is it?" She had just been about to close the door, but decided that it would be better to turn around and listen to what he wanted to say.  
"Does that mean you… want me to stay here?" he asked hopefully.  
She sighed. "I guess there's no way to make you return to your own time now, is it? You'd even stay if I wouldn't allow it. And I'm just not in the mood to argue with you at the moment." She shrugged her shoulders. "But make sure you behave, ok?" She winked, then closed the bathroom-door behind her, leaving a relieved or rather happy hanyou behind.  
'We'll see how long he'll stand it. Guess he won't be able to not be himself for one day. He'll definitely not like that I can't stay with him all day…' she thought while she took her clothes of.

* * *

Hey, I just cooked up a story about Inuyasha's past in the past! It wasn't as hard as I thought, though. Well, anyways, in the beginning of this chapter Inu says that he doesn't know what 'Sengoku Jidai' is. Don't take it amiss, but he really doesn't know, does he? It sure wasn't called 'Sengoku Jidai' until some years (decades, maybe centuries) after it ended. Though I'm not that sure at the moment…  
If you don't think so, just tell me.  
Please review! 


	10. Swordfight

**Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here**

Hello everyone! Isn't it a great day? I declare today the best day of this week!  
Chapter 10 finished, my fic has more than 30.000 words, only one test at school, nearly no homework… _sigh  
_Just enjoy reading this chappy, it's my second longest so far.

_**Mysterium**_

(Nope, don't own Inuyasha, don't own Kagome, don't own Sango, don't own…uah! I don't own anybody whom Rumiko Takahashi owns!)

Ai ga subete – Our era starts from here

Chapter 10: Sword-fight

  
"Are you ready, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she exited the bathroom again, wearing her school uniform like usual. Much to Inuyasha's dismay. Actually he liked seeing her in that uniform-thingy. It was at least a little shorter than that peace of cloth she'd worn the day before. He thought he'd heard how she called it a 'mini-skirt', even if it wasn't as _mini_ as the one of her uniform.  
(A/N: Just wanted to make sure you know that Japanese school uniforms actually aren't as revealing as in manga or anime. But since Kagome's skirt is really short I chose to use it. And it seems to be shorter than her other skirts. At least in the beginning of the manga. Don't you think it gets longer in time? I mean, if you compare vol. 1 with the newer ones…  
Or maybe it just looks like used to be shorter, because her _shirt_ is getting shorter and you can see more of the skirt?)  
But he wasn't sure if he'd like those other guys in her time to see her like that. Of course he knew that all girls were wearing the same clothes as her, and that her classmates had already seen her in those clothes every time she went to school. But who said there weren't such lecherous guys like the monk in her time? He tried to shake the thought off.  
"Hey, I was the one who had to wait!" he said, quickly getting to his feet and heading for the door.  
"Stop!" Kagome yelled excitedly, just when he wanted to open the door. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What is it, wench?" he snorted.  
"Y-you can't take it with you!" She pointed on the Tessaiga in his hand.  
He looked down on his sword. "Why not? Of course I'm taking it with me! What if we were attacked?" he shot back.  
Kagome huffed, setting her arms akimbo.  
"Nobody will attack us! I already told you that there aren't any demons in my time!"  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on her. "No demons, huh?" he snarled once again. "So what was that thing that attacked last night? Don't wanna tell me that was a human being, do ya?"  
She gulped. He had a point in that. They didn't know what had happened the night before yet, and probably never would. But should they really worry about it now? He was demon again, so even if that thing was dangerous in any way, he would be able to deal with it, wouldn't he? "I already told you that I don't know what that thing was! Besides, it wasn't that strong, was it?" He frowned. "But there could be stronger ones, whatever it was. Remember that Noh-mask? Besides, how do you think you could keep me from taking it along?" he asked provokingly.  
Kagome sighed. "SIT! Simply like that." Once again he hit the ground, face first. She bent down and tried to pull the sword out of his hand, without success.  
"Listen, people aren't allowed to carry weapons like that in my time. You'd cause a lot of trouble. And we're only going to another room! Now give it to me!" She shouted, still trying to loosen his grip on it.  
"No way! I'll take it with me!" he stated contrarily, tearing it out of her hand when he was able to get up again, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Fine!" she replied angrily, while getting up and tugging her skirt back into place again.  
"If you want to take that sword wherever you go then go home!"  
"What!" he shot back. "But you said I could stay!"  
"And I meant it." Kagome's voice softened at the angry and somewhat hurt look on his face.  
"But if you want to stay here, you have to act like a human in my time would. Including the keeping of laws."  
He couldn't contradict her, could he? After all that was exactly what her mother had told him, and annoying _her_ would be rather unwise.  
"So if you want to come with me now you have to leave your sword in this room" she continued.  
The only thing he answered was "Keh". Unwillingly he went over to the bed and placed the Tessaiga under it again. (A/N: Bet you already wondered where he kept it during the last night.)  
When he came back, his arms folded in a very typical Inuyasha-style, Kagome simply smiled at him. "You see, it's not as bad as all that" she said happily. He only pouted in response.

-

Ayumi jumped to her feet when she heard somebody knocking at the door. She hurried over to it as quick as possible and opened it. Only slightly, though, just in case a teacher wanted to check up on them. "Oh, Kagome, it's you!" she cheered, letting her friend in.  
Kagome blushed slightly at her classmates puzzled looks. Yuka, Eri and Miyuki, the girl Ayumi shared her room with, sat on one bed. They'd obviously just stopped snickering and talking about something in their typical way. Takuya and Hiroshi, two of her classmates, lounged on the other one. The boy Kagome'd recognized as Toshi leaned coolly against the cupboard while Noriki and Shota, two other classmates of hers, sat on the ground. All of the boys wore their uniform. And so did Yuka and Miyuki. Only Ayumi and Eri were still wearing _normal_ clothes.  
Toshi was a rather big and muscular boy with shoulder-length black hair. Kagome didn't really know him since he was in the same class as Miyuki and Hojou, but every time she'd met or seen him he'd acted tough, arrogant and unapproachable. Oh, and from what she'd heard about him he had a…well, very Miroku-like weakness for women. She only hoped he wouldn't try to make a move on her or something, since Inuyasha would totally freak out. Shota, who sat on the ground next to him, was a really nice guy. She had known him since kindergarten and had always gotten along with him well since them. He had a quite hansom face and short dark-brown hair and was quite good-looking. The only reason he wasn't a success with girls was his shy and cautious behavior. Kagome had been really surprised that he'd gone on the 'little trip' with her friends. But on the other side…she'd always guessed that he had a crush on her friend Ayumi. He'd probably regarded this expedition as a chance to show off a little to her. Noriki, who sat opposite him, was his best friend. He was quite thin-faced and had freckles. His hair was short, wavy and nearly auburn, what's quite unusual for Japanese. He liked to play tricks on everybody and always talked fancy, but basically he was really nice and always helped his friends out of the jam. Hiroshi was a stockyish, chubby-faced boy with small eyes. His hair was always trimmed right above his ears, giving it the shape of a turned up bowl. Kagome knew that other students often picked on him because of his appearance and his unathleticness and he tried to make up for it with good grades. And he really was a good student. But still she was kind of sorry for him since he didn't really have friends. Well, at least he hadn't had any when she had still gone to school all the time. But now Shota and Noriki seemed to look after him. He was always very kind and never kept his knowledge to himself. But unfortunately his goodnaturedness had often been made use of.  
As far as she knew he liked animals and spent most of his time with taking care of his dogs.  
The other boy, Takuya, was one of her last favorite classmates. He always acted like he knew everything and was a total computer freak. He was quite tall, had light-brown hair and wore glasses. In Maths he sat right behind Kagome. And he was really irritating her because he kept playing with his mobile or exchanging messages with his girlfriend during class. The only reason none of the teachers dared to punish him was the fact that he was the principal's nephew. Speaking of his girlfriend…That was Miyuki. They'd been going out for a while now. Though Kagome'd only heard about it from Ayumi, who was friends with Miyuki. She was quite beautiful, had a round face, rosy cheeks and (at least for a Japanese) quite tanned skin. Her hair was black, straight and always held in place with two barrettes. Kagome barely knew her, but she seemed to be nice.  
"Hey, Higurashi! Who's that guy?" the boy named Toshi asked.  
"Oh, he…" Kagome began. But to her surprise Ayumi cut her off immediately.  
"That's Inuyasha. He's a friend of her family who stays at this hotel as well. I asked him to join us for now" she stated quickly. Kagome released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Just for a moment she'd feared Ayumi would tell them the usual stuff about him being her 'mysterious boyfriend' or something.  
"Well, Inuyasha, this is Toshi. Over there are Hiroshi and Takuya, the guys on the ground are Shota and Noriki. On this bed are Miyuki and…well, you already know Eri and Yuka" she quickly continued. Everyone bowed slightly at the mentioning of their name. That is except of Toshi who just glared at Inuyasha in a very scrutinizing way. Some of them even replied something like "Hi", or "nice to meet you".  
He blushed slightly and mumbled something that sounded like "pleasure's mine".  
Kagome couldn't help smiling on his awkwardness.  
'Maybe that won't turn out as bad as I thought…' It seemed that Inuyasha at least tried to observe the (or rather her) regulations.

-

The time with her friends passed quicker than she'd thought. And to her relieve it passed without incidents. After the Introduction she and Inuyasha had taken a seat on the ground next to each other. Actually Eri'd wanted her to come over to them, but Kagome thought it would be better to keep an eye on him. Fortunately her classmates and co. didn't ask too much. Of course they were curious about his hair and eyes, just like Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had been. But when they asked him about it Yuka was the one to quickly explain that he was 'half'. Surprisingly they didn't ask further questions about it.  
Most of the time Kagome just sat there and watched how they managed to have a conversation. If you knew Inuyasha, well really knew him, not just like her classmates did now, it was quite amusing. He was carefully weighing each word he wanted to say, obviously trying not to mess up with Kagome. And more than one time he threw helpless glances at her, as if to ask whether he should answer a question with yes or with no.  
On the whole everything went well. But there _were_ some questions of her friends that caused her to panic at least slightly. When Miyuki asked _where_ he lived Kagome's heart nearly skipped a beat. Well, she had told him to say that he lived at a shrine. But he didn't even know the names of any towns in her time, so how could he answer that question?  
"Err, the shrine of my grandpa is near a small village called Edo" he said. Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders and replied that she never heard of a village like that. Edo – yeah, actually that was where he really came from. Fortunately her friends didn't even think about 'a small village called Edo' as the huge city they all were living in. (A/N: Edo was the former name of Tokyo.) But now that she thought about it again, would she ever have thought that he could mean the capital of modern Japan before she'd traveled to his era the first time? Probably not.  
Anyways, Inuyasha somehow managed to answer all the questions like that, and sometimes Kagome was quite surprised about the ideas he had to answer without obligation. Even when he was asked about his age he simply replied that he was one year older than Kagome, even though he wasn't sure how old she was. He'd never thought about it. In her time she seemed still to be some kind of kid, going to school, living at her family's and things, but where he came from most of the people (and especially Kouga) saw her as a woman. Well, he couldn't tell her friends that he was older than their parents, could he?  
(A/N: I think I remember that in a Shonen Sunday special it was said that Inuyasha was 17. But you would have to add the time he was pinned to the Goshinboku. So he's at least 67 – in human years. Doesn't mean he's old. I guess '17' is his age in Inu-hanyou-years. I think that's the most plausible explanation, since it was said that Sesshoumaru's age was 23. And he _can't _be 23 in human years.)  
And Kagome was really thankful that he was that careful with what he'd said.  
She had to answer for him only one time. And that was when Shota, who was now sitting next to Ayumi, asked why he stayed at that hotel. "His grandfather sent him on a '_secret mission'_. He even doesn't want to tell me about it. Right, Inuyasha?" she through in quickly, trying to sound as if she wanted to make fun of him. "Right" he growled back with a smirk.  
Fortunately nobody asked about how the too of them met. She knew it would be really hard to cook up a story about that. And fortunately nobody asked about the relationship the two of them had. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't know what a 'boyfriend' is. In his era you could only live together like husband and wife. And most of the parents engaged her children at a rather young age. Such not binding relationships like in her time didn't exist. At least not between humans. With demons…well she wasn't sure about it.  
Be that as it may, Inuyasha and she weren't a couple after all - at least not in the way Ayumi, Yuka and Eri expected them to be – and she was glad that she didn't have to explain it to the others. Well, what could she have told them? If she'd said Inuyasha and her were only friends he would be probably sad or maybe even mad at her. But if she would claim that they were a couple he would certainly get mad and deny everything.  
She was still thinking about what she could say if somebody asked her about this, and she was sure somebody would ask during the week he'd stay here because he'd try to be by her side as often as possible and it would be only naturally for the other to get suspicious; well, while she was still thinking about all this she noticed something touching her leg.  
"Inuyasha!" she hissed toneless when she noticed that the 'something' was his left hand.  
He sat to the right of her, leaning at the bed Yuka, Eri and Miyuki were sitting in, just like she did. Only that he had crossed his legs Indian-style and she had hers drawn up to her chest. She blushed furiously when she recognized what he was trying to do and slapped his hand away, tugging her skirt into place herself. She wasn't sure if she should be angry with him for doing something like that in front of the others or just thank him since it had really been sliding up a _little_ too far. So she didn't say anything and just hoped none of the others had seen them. Well, her hope was shattered the instant she heard the three girls on the bed behind her giggle, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. And even if she didn't dare to look at Inuyasha, who'd turned his face away from her, she was sure he was blushing as well.  
From then on they stayed silent for most of the time, trying not to meet each others gazes.

-

"So are you coming to that castle, too?" Miyuki asked him when it was nearly 10. They had been talking about the trip during the last minutes and decided that they should better get ready for it soon.  
"I don't know, yet" he replied with a side-glance at Kagome. For sure she didn't want him to consent without asking her. He had done before, though. But it seemed that she'd been tenser since they'd gone to celebrate with the others.  
Now that the 'celebration' was over he wondered if there was anything festive about it. They'd just sat there and talked in a cheerful way about different things like teachers, school, 'tee-wee', other students, the food in the restaurant and many other things, including the lucky escape they'd made the night before. Then Ayumi had given a mug-like thing made of that plastic-stuff that was filled with some dark brown, really sweet liquid that tingled on his tongue, and they'd drunk to the events of the previous night.  
He had to remember to ask Kagome if celebrations in her time were always like that. If they were, he'd think her time even more odd than he already did.  
"Well, maybe" she added. "See you guys at the bus!" With that she dragged Inuyasha out of the room. The others, except Eri and Yuka, had already left to change or do whatever they needed to do before they could go on their trip.  
When Kagome and Inuyasha were finally out of sight and (at least apparently) out of hearing, three of the four girls couldn't suppress their laughter anymore.  
"Did you see that look on his face?" Yuka got out under giggles.  
"Yeah, man, I'd _never_ thought Higurashi would ever have a boyfriend who's _that_ jealous!" Miyuki, who hadn't heard about Kagome's 'violent, selfish, overprotective, two-timing' boyfriend yet, managed to say still laughing.  
Unlike the two of them Eri wasn't even able to get a word out.  
Only Ayumi stood there in wonder. She hadn't had the luck to watch the 'little scene'. "Huh? You alright? Did I miss anything?" she asked, already expecting that her friends had become insane.  
'There wasn't anything wrong with the coke, was it?' she thought, wondering if she would also start to act like the other girls any minute.  
Yuka stopped laughing, well as much as possible, and tried to look serious. She wasn't really successful in the beginning, though. Finally she cleared her throat.  
"Ehem! Ok, I guess we should initiate you into the secret of what a certain person's boyfriend is doin' if he thinks other guys could get an eyeful" she said jokingly, accidentally proving Miyuki's suspicion right. Ayumi only looked puzzled at her friends. "Yeah, I too think you should! So what's that funny?"

-

Kagome was still dragging Inuyasha along, trying to get to her…or rather their room quickly. She knew that he'd want to follow her to that castle and she would need some time to either make clear that he couldn't go with her – what probably wouldn't work unless she'd 'sit' him often enough so he wouldn't be able to get up until she'd return in the evening, and that would probably brake the floor- or to give him further instructions what to do or not to do at the castle. The latter would also mean convincing him to not take Tessaiga with him, too.  
Even thinking about the argument they might have about it caused her head to ache.  
She sighed. Day Two at the hotel and she was already feeling like she'd soon need a vacation. Strange thought since she'd actually thought that trip as a kind of vacation.  
Yeah right, actually she'd thought that trip would be nice because she wouldn't have to fight demons or look for shikon shards all the time. And she'd been so thankful that her mother had sent her on this trip. Her mother…right. She'd been the one who'd sent Inuyasha with her. And she was still not sure if she should be mad at her or thank her for what she did.  
Of course Inuyasha being here seemed to make things a lot harder, but it wasn't his fault at all, was it? Well, it was his fault that he was as stubborn, jealous, overprotective and everything. But it was definitely not his fault that he didn't know about certain things in her time! And that was the main thing causing trouble, wasn't it? Well, he could simply follow her orders without arguing or something, but since he was Inuyasha… Besides, Kagome knew that he was confused about all those modern things and rules. And sure it was hard for him to understand the modern humans' habits!  
She knew exactly what it was like to be stuck in a time that was so much different from her own one. But she had already known at least something about that time before she'd been there for the first time. And since she'd already seen original clothes, weapons, buildings, books and other things that had remained from the Sengoku Jidai most of the things hadn't been new to her. That is except of the demons.  
But to Inuyasha everything was new! So much strange clothes, signs, new inventions, words, smells…  
It had been hard enough for her to make him believe that cars and planes weren't demons who wanted to attack them.  
And the trip would probably not have been any better when he hadn't come too. After all she'd already started regretting that she'd come when Ayumi, Yuka and Eri had started bugging her, and now that Inuyasha was here she would certainly not have to go out with Hojou. Even if he'd ask her out although her 'boyfriend' was staying with her, and she was sure at least Yuka would tell him, she'd have the perfect excuse. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to go out with 'that Ho-ho guy' in any case.  
They went around a corner. For a second she had the odd feeling that there was a strange sound behind them. But she shook the thought off and tried to listen again…  
'Only a mistake.' She sighed again. 'Guess we're out of earshot now' she thought, stopping and looking up at Inuyasha.  
Kagome was surprised to see that he was blushing, making her wondering what the reason might be.  
The reason was of course his superhuman sense of hearing, which allowed him to hear the giggles and laughs of Kagome's friends. And he knew exactly what they were making fun of.  
"Uh, Inuyasha? Are you ok?"  
He turned to look at Kagome, his blush deepening slightly.  
"Yeah" he replied, lowering his gaze to the ground.  
"Well, we should talk about it now, ok?" His face got a deeper shade of red.  
"You want to come to that castle with us, don't you? But I don't know how…  
Inuyasha? Hello? INUYASHA?" she shouted.  
He snapped back to reality, his cheeks still as red as a tomato.  
"Err…what did you just say?"  
She blinked in disbelieve. Inuyasha not being able to hear what she was saying? Of course he could act like he didn't hear certain things, but then he wouldn't ask, would he?  
'He must have been really deep in thought…I just wonder about what!'  
"I-I was just going to say that if you want to come to the castle as well, we have to think of a way to get you there. You won't be able to go there by bus like we do, so…"  
"Yeah, right…" He said, obviously still far-away. In fact he was still fighting the urge to turn around, go back to where they'd just come from and shout: 'I didn't stroke her thighs, you bitches!'  
What was wrong with those guys in Kagome's time? Did they always have to walk around in bunches, giggle at stupid things and make fun of guys?  
And did they have to get everything wrong?  
Well, if they thought they'd seen him 'stroke her thighs' before he'd started tugging at her skirt, it would be ok! Even if it was embarrassing enough. But did they really have to tell somebody else!  
He didn't even dare to think about what would happen if they'd tell the other guys, who'd apparently not seen anything.  
Inuyasha shook his head in order to stop thinking about those annoying girls.  
He was really glad Kagome wasn't like them! Or was she? At least he'd heard her chatting with the girls while they'd been on the bus or coach, whatever it was. It hadn't been that bad back than, but he didn't know if she was acting like they did.  
He shook his head again. No, not Kagome!  
"Listen…" he went on when he noticed the puzzled look on Kagome's face. "I guess I could just follow the 'bus' like I did when I got her, couldn't I?" He waited until she nodded in agreement and wondered why she hadn't thought about it herself.  
"So didn't ya want us to go to your room first?" he asked.  
She blushed. "I guess we don't need to. Let's just go downstairs" she said nervously.  
He scrutinized her for a moment, then suddenly got why she didn't want to go back there.  
He plastered a smug grin on his face.  
"You know, I don't mind going there first. After all I'd like to take Tessaiga with me. Remember, we won't only go to another room this time" he said teasingly.  
She sighed. 'Damn! That's exactly what I tried to prevent!'  
Her plan to talk to Inuyasha and get going before he'd be able to take his sword, her attempt to avoid another argument had failed.  
'_How am I supposed to make it through that week?'_

* * *

Whooo…finally finished. I know it took me too long, but I couldn't help it. I have to play nurse for my parents and my younger brother! They all caught a flu and are staying in bed all day (yes, it's really bad) and I have to run the household on my own + SCHOOL.  
Since I'll probably not be at home this weekend, I won't be able to update until next week.  
Sorry guys. I hope you'll **review** nevertheless.

**Special #3: How do I name the characters I think up?  
**I know I haven't done a special since chapter 4, but I just didn't know about what I should write. Well, this one is about the characters I…err…kinda _own_. Yeah, guess you could say that I own them.  
Anyways, some of you might have guessed how I chose the name _Yamaguchi_ for Kagome's teacher. Yamaguchi is the name of Inuyasha's original (Japanese) seiyuu (don't know what it's called in English. It's the person who _speaks_ Inuyasha in the anime and movies).  
Actually I wanted to use only names of the seiyuu for Kagome's teachers, but when I had to write what the math teacher I didn't have time (or patience) to read the credits of one Inuyasha movie. So I simply looked at my bookshelf and found _Yamamoto_ (he wrote 'hagakure').  
As for _Toshi_: I'm not sure how I came up with that name. But I remembered that I once knew somebody who used to act just like he does and his name was _Toshi,_ too. Though I only realized when I re-read the chapter. Guess I did it subconsciously. As I already said, I didn't think of something special, but 'toshi' could mean 'city', 'age' and others.  
_Noriki _and _Shota_ are the names of two friends of mine. But they don't really look like I described them. _Takuya_ and _Miyuki_ are a married couple I read about, I'm not sure where, though. Besides, their last name (not in my fic but in reality or the novel in which I read about them) is _Yamamoto_, too. Don't know why, but it seemed to match perfectly.  
I didn't really think about why I chose _Hiroshi_, but 'hiro' could mean 'large' or 'spacious' and 'shi' is the suffix for city (though that's only one meaning).


End file.
